Down In Death City
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Can the heartless learn to love? Does the bond between miester and weapon have anything to do with a small child? "Touch me again and I'll kill you." She snarled. "Touch me again and I'll let you." Kid smirked.
1. A Miester

Down in Death city, a children-eating clown was on the loose.

"Come on, Kazuku! We have to get home! Mommy has to make dinner!" The tired mother shouted. Little Kazu remained in the sandbox, building shapes of all sizes. The mother rubbed her temples.

"Mommy's going to get some juice from the vending machine, ok? You stay right there young man!"

"Yesh, Mama!" Kazu chirped. She smiled and walked around the corner of the playground, disappearing behind the wall. Kazu continued his idle play, until he noticed his mother had been gone for some time.

"Mama?" Kazu stood up and looked around. Where did mama go?

"I'm over here sweetie, come to mommy!" His mother's voice chirped from around the brick corner. The 4 year old smiled and ran towards it.

"Mama I-" The boy stopped short, horrified and shocked beyond his belief.

"What's wrong, honey? Don't you love your MOMMY?" The clown, with blood dripping from his mouth, repeated those words in the same voice as Kazu's mother. Kazu took a step back and the clown took a step forward.

"Your soul looks scrumptious, little one...MWHAHAHA!" He lunged for little Kazu and Kazu screamed and closed his eyes. A sudden explosion shot them both backwards. Kazu stood up off the ground and started crying. The clown looked completely pissed off and looked up to the roof of the building next to them.

"Who the hell are you?" On top of the roof stood one lone figure. A girl with jet black hair and piercing red eyes stood there, holding a bow and a red glowing arrow.

"Sora Urameshi. Bow miester. Prepare yourself, because were gunna take your soul!" She shouted. The girl wore a black trench coat with many silver latches, a ruffled black dress with straps that stopped above her knees, a black top hat, see though black leggings and black boots that ended at her knees, also covering in sliver latches. The clown laughed uncontrollably and the girl scowled, putting the bow into a shooting position.

"Let's go, Sora!" Her weapon called. She gave a quick nod and jumped off the roof, materializing at least 20 soul arrows into the bow. She shot them all at once at the clown and little Kazu ran for cover. The clown dodged some of them, but most hit him directly in his heart. Or what was left of it. Sora landed on the blacktop, then jumped again, except this time from on top of the clowns head. She sent his face hurling into the ground as she caught some air.

"Why you, bitch!" The bloodied clown cursed. She did a 360, still above him and shot bigger soul arrows. They rippled as they hit his soul and he was on his knees by the time Sora got down on the ground again. She panted heavily and her weapon turned normal.

"Sora, you can't do that! The more you take from your soul, the less soul you'll have!" Haru lectured.

"Onii-chan!" Sora turned her head and found Kazu in front of her. She glared at him.

"My name's Kazuku, but you can call me Kazu! Thank you for saving me Onii-chan!" He chirped. Sora stared at him like he was her worst enemy. Kazu shrunk back.

"Take it away, Haru-kun." She demanded. Haru sweat dropped.

"It's not an 'it' it's just a kid, Sora."

"A very vulnerable kid..." Sora gasped as she was swung from her ankles, into the alley's brick wall.

"Sora!" Haru yelled. The clown stood up and smirked.

"You children shouldn't have under estimated me. Now, DIE!" The clown lunged for the little boy, but Sora had him in a head lock.

"W-What?" The clown stuttered, gasping for breath. Sora spit out some blood and looked at Haru.

"Transform!"

"But-"

"DO IT!" She screamed. Haru was in her hands in seconds and she picked up Kazu and jumped a few feet away from her opponent. The clown stood at attention, blood dripping from his sickening grin. Sora shoved the kid in a corner and gave him 'the look'. Kazu almost pee'd himself at the thought of what she would do to him.

"Ready?" Sora said to Haru. The bow flashed Haru's smirk on it.

"Sure am." Sora smirked too.

"Good."

"C'mon let's go! Soul Resonance!" They yelled. Sora's giant black soul expanded further and Haru's bright blue soul connected with hers. Sora opened her eyes and they turned a darker, blood-lust red. She jumped into the air again and the spun the bow in her fingers. It expanded quickly into huge red bow, bigger than Sora herself. She grasped him in her hands and aimed him at the clowns head. A huge soul arrow appeared, lodged in the bow and Sora smirked, the moon in her background.

"Black Nightmare!" The arrow swept through, faster than the speed of light, and chopped the clown in half, as if he were paper. Sora jumped down from the roof tops and grabbed the soul.

"Look's weird...it's like, red and stuff." Sora remarked. Haru turned human next to her and smirked.

"Can I eat that now?" Sora glanced at him.

"Fine. Enjoy yourself." Sora tossed the soul to him and Haru swallowed it whole.

"Wow! Who knew such evil souls could taste so good..." Haru said, drifting off into La La Land. Sora smacked the side of his head and kept a blank expression.

"We only got 3 so far tonight, we need to get going if we want to keep up with the academy students."

"But I'm tiredddddddd! Why don't you just enter the academy like a normal person?" Haru whined. Sora glared at him.

"It's too much of a controlling environment for someone of my standards." She repeated, like she did every night.

"Oh yeah, because you're a-"

"Let's go. We have to find more." Sora turned around and started off, but was surprised to not here Haru's footsteps following. She looked over her shoulder and did an anime-fall.

"Awww, you're so cute! Yes you are! Oh, look at your little face! AWWWWWW!" Sora got back up and ran to Haru and Kazu.

"PUT THAT CHILD DOWN HARU AND LET'S GO!" She yelled. Haru held Kazu into a hug and gave Sora puppy-dog eyes. Sora flinched.

"No."

"Pwease? I'll take care of him and everything!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top and those little fudge pieces you like with the peanuts?" Sora pretended to think about this one.

"Sure."

"REALLY?"

"NO!" She yelled. Haru frowned. He shoved Kazu in Sora's face.

"But look how cute!" Sora examined the boy, looking him up and down. Kazu had a baby blue t-shirt on and little jean shorts. He had black hair that was short and sparkling blue eyes. Sora had to admit, the kid was adorable, but it wasn't theirs.

"Return it to its owner." She said.

"Clown killed the mom." Haru said. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Father was already dead." Sora twitched.

"How do you know?"

"This boy can talk through peoples souls! HOW COOL IS THAT CRAP?" Haru yelled, twirling with Kazu in his arms. Sora's eyes widened. Amazing, just a little boy could do that!

"I don't like it...but..." Haru stopped and his jaw dropped, and so did Kazu's.

"You can keep it."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GOT OVER YOU NON-SOCIAL ATTITUDE FOR A SMALL CHILD! THIS IS A HISTORICAL MOMENT!"

BAM!

"Ow...*coughs up blood*...Sora... h-help me.." Sora picked up Kazu and jumped up onto a roof.

"Fuck You." She hissed.


	2. The Mission

"Father, you needed me?" Kid walked nonchalantly into the death room, staring into the face of his father. Lord Death.

"Yes, Kid. Good to see yah, how yah doing?" Kid sat down in his chair and continued staring.

"Fine, thank you."

"Alrighty than! I have a big mission for you, Kid!" Lord Death exclaimed, bouncing around. Kid's eyes narrowed.

"What's it about?"

"Well, it seems we have a bow miester who has been eliminating evil souls around Death City." Lord Death explained.

"Miester's are supposed to do that." Kid said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah yes, but this miester is not a student at the academy. And their very powerful. I want you to find this miester and convince them to become part of the academy before any of the DWMA's enemy's get to them first." Lord Death explained. Kid nodded.

"Should I move now?" Kid asked. Lord Death went over to his mirror and glanced at Kid.

"I'd like you to see how powerful your opponent is, that is, if they resist you." Kid nodded and watched the mirror. Lord Death activated it and a girl with jet black hair and blood-lust red colored eyes flashed on the mirror. Kid sat forward in his seat.

"This was taken from last night, down town in Death City. She's been eliminating souls all over though, so she won't be here when you look for her." Lord Death pointed out. The mirror switched from the photo to a video of a fight. It showed the girl fighting a clown that was trying to consume a small child. The girl was shooting glowing red arrows at the monster. Kid raised a brow.

"What is she shooting?" He asked his father.

"Soul arrows. They are pulled directly from the soul and are very risky when it comes to fights. Her soul weakens each time she uses them." Kid nodded and continued watching. The girl jumped up on the clowns head and began Soul Resonance. He body lined up perfectly with the moon in the background.

"She's got such symmetry!" Kid raved, little sparkles in his eyes.

"Watch her eyes at this part." Lord Death interrupted. Kid watched at the girls red eyes became a darker, scarier red. Filled with hate.

"Her soul is quite different from a normal one as you can see here, and her eyes aren't supposed to change colors..."

"Is she really just a miester, Father?" Kid asked, becoming serious again.

"Black Nightmare!" The video screamed. The girl's arrows sliced through the clown and Lord Death stopped the video.

"We can only guess for now, but your mission stays the same. Will you be able to do this, Kid?" Lord Death said, floating back into the mirror. Kid nodded. He exited the death room full of confidence, and glanced over to Patty and Liz who had been waiting patiently.

"Let's go."

"Alright!"

* * *

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"SHUT UP! UGH, CAN WE KILL IT ALREADY?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Haru grabbed Kazu and made sure the distance between us was 5 rooftops.

"No! He's completely alone and needs a home right now!" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes as they grew darker.

"Look for an orphan shelter than!" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and shrugged off my coat. The air was growing humid.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Haru cried, returning to my side. I scoffed.

"So is that brat; it's perfect for him." Haru glared at me and I glared back.

"You know, you of all people should understand his current situation." And with that, Haru had his back to my face. My jaw was dropped open. How could he say that? I then prepared to punch his head.

"WHY YOU-"

"Stop right there!" A voice called. I turned my head and saw a boy with black hair and 3 white stripes in it.

"What the hell?" I said. Haru looked too and burst out laughing. Our opponent twitched with anger and held the two guns up, pointed at us.

"Why do you laugh the face of a grim reaper?" My eyes glared hard at him. This guy's a grim reaper? Pssh, this is child's play. He's from the academy. Lord Death's child, right?

"Your Death The Kid." I said. He smirked.

"Correct. And your Sora Urameshi, a powerful Bow Miester." Heh, this guy knows who I am.

"What do you need?" I asked, giving Haru my fighting look. He nodded and transformed in my hands.

"I want you to join the academy. I have no intention of fighting if not nessacary." Kid responded. I smirked.

"I'd like a good fight." I said. Kid sighed.

"Ready Patty, Liz?"

"YUP!" His weapons responded. He made the first move, jumping into the air for an Arial attack. I smirked and shot arrows at him from the ground. He shot them and they exploded, sending us flying away from each other. Kid in the air, and me through the roof of the apartment. I crashed through 3 ceiling before catching myself.

"Careful, Sora!" Haru called. I smacked the bow.

"Shut up! I got this!" I hopped up from the building, avoiding the eyes of the people inside. Once I was back on the roof I shot bigger arrows at my opponent. He dodged them all.

"Damn, he's good..." Haru said. I pulled out my biggest arrows yet and prepared to shoot. Death the Kid looked frustrated.

"Don't do it!" I looked at my weapon.

"I'll get him with these! Just shoot!" I said. Haru turned back into a human and my arrows disappeared. I glared at him.

"Haru! Transform _NOW_!" I commanded. Haru shook his head.

"You're going to really hurt yourself if you use your soul that much!" I scowled and looked over to Kid. He was watching amusedly. Little Kazu was running around the apartment roof, carefree as could be. I sighed.

"I'll do it. I'll transform. You know I will. Just change back if you don't want me too." Haru went pale and looked around for something to say.

"I-I can't let you..." Kid looked at Haru suspiciously.

"Transform?" I turned to him and smirked.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Haru immediately was in weapon form again, but not from his choice.

"Stop! You'll get hurt! STOP SORA!" I ignored Haru's calls and my eyes turned darker and darker. Till they were black. Then, I lost consciousness.

~:Kid's POV:~

Haru turned into a giant black sword that was dripping with the girls black soul. She laughed crazily.

"BLACK MADNESS!" She threw down her blade, aiming for me directly. 'Shit!' I tried jumping back, but the sword was locked on. Until a small boy jumped in front of me. 'WHAT?' Sora's eyes became red again and she swung her blade sideways, chopping the roofs of every building for a mile. She dropped Haru and fell to the ground. I sighed in relief. The battle of was over.

~:Sora's POV:~

I was in Death City. I looked around, wondering why. Hadn't I been fighting that reaper?

"Haru!" I called. No one came. No one was even there. The city looked- abandoned. I walked through the empty streets and sighed. What should I do?

"Are you enjoying the power?" A female voice said. I looked around. Still no one.

"Do you feel like you could kill everything in one blow? Share the madness?" Was it coming from the sky.

"Who's there?"

"You know exactly who's there, Sora." I suddenly felt my arms go tight. I looked down and gasped. The snake slithered to my face and hissed.

"L-Lady Medusa..."

"Please, honey. Call me mommy."

~Kid's POV:~

"Great job, Kid! I expected nothing less!" My father congratulated. I smirked.

"No problem, Father." He left the mirror and returned to the death room, as I sat in the infirmary, staring at the girl. After the nurse had gotten all of her clothing off and into the white cloth, she looked quite peaceful- compared to the death-obsessed girl who had wanted to kill me a couple of hours ago. Her long black hair swept around her face and down to her waist. I almost wanted to smile, but her jerking body made it hard to.

"She seems to be having a nightmare." The nurse had said, but it seemed much more than that. Just a minute earlier she had been screaming in pain, having 2 or 3 nurses holding her down before injecting medication to calm her down.

"Madness..." I repeated. She has madness inside of her. Her weapon stood at her side, holding her hand quietly. He looked quite upset. But he told Father everything we needed to know. He didn't care of the consequences or the doubt for his punishment, he just wanted his miester to be alright. At least _he_ cared. Sora and Haru had fought when they were fighting me. Miester's and weapons have to work together for success. No doubt that's why she lost. Or maybe it was just the little boy. Kazu. Kazu was curled up next to her, hugging her arm gently. He had cried the whole was to the DWMA, screaming that his Oka-san had to wake up. I thought for a second. Did Haru and Sora have...Kazu? Haru had refused my questions and only accepted my fathers. Sheesh, what a troubling group.

"Why are you still here?" Haru asked quietly. I sat up from my seat and looked at him.

"Your miester was my mission. I need to make sure it was a success..." I responded. He glared at me and I stayed emotionless as he wafted over and sat beside me.

~:Sora's Pov:~

I slowly opened my eyes and gave a quick scan of the room. The reaper sat on a bench a couple of feet away, Haru was next o him sleeping and little Kazu was curled up next to me. I sat up and Kid walked over and buckled down my hands and feet. I sat still as he lifted my wrists and ankles to strap them down. No struggle. Kid stood next to the bed and examined my expression. I looked down to Kazu and picked him up as far the restraints would let me and held him in front of me. He was still asleep and looked..kinda cute. I placed him in my arms and held him lovingly. This child...

"Where did this boy come from?" Kid asked. My head snapped towards him, forgetting he was even there and scowled.

"Let me out of here. I don't need to be here." I put Kazu in Kid's hands. He looked at the sleeping child incredulously, and gave me a sigh.

"Your joining the academy. That is final." Kazu slowly woke up and looked up at Kid warily with sleep eyes. Then he screamed. Kid just held him in mid-air not knowing what to do with him. I scowled and grabbed him back into my arms. I gently rubbed his back and whispered quiet soothing words until he was fast asleep again.

"Hmph, not as cold and heartless as you want everyone to believe, eh?" I looked at Kid and then back at Kazu. So what? The kid was cute, I'll give him that. And it's like Haru said, I have no choice but to keep him...Right?

"Where are my clothes?" Kid's cheeks turned at bit rosy and he nodded and walked away. I raised an eyebrow. What's up with the reaper? He quickly returned, my clothes neatly folded in his hands. He reached out his hands and looked away from me.

"Take them already!" He said. I looked at him blankly and snatched the clothing out of his hands.

"Gee, thanks."

...

"Well?" Kid shivered.

"Aren't you going to leave? I have to get dressed." I said. He shook his head, his rosy cheeks warming further.

"I'm not suppose to leave your side till I can escort you to the Death room...Those are my instructions." Kid said warily, taking a seat on the bench and staring at me. He crossed his arms and prepared me to mawl him or something, but I stood up from the bed, and broke the restraints easily.

"Then I'll change." Kid's face went completely red and he stood up abruptly.

"What are you doing? How can you give up that easily! Aren't you going to argue with me?" I shook my head and started taking off the paper dress.

"I have to change somehow, don't I?" Kid flew back having an nosebleed and had his back face me.

"Such an informal-unsymmetrical women..." He mumbled. I grinned to myself and placed on my bra, then over it, bandages to hide my boobs. To complete my dressing, I put my leggings, dress, coat, boots, and finally, my top hat.

"You can look. I'm finished." Kid slowly turned his head and sighed in relief. But he was suddenly struck with my baseball bat.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" On the baseball bat was the label "forget me stick".

"I hit you with the forget my stick." I said plainly.

"What the heck? I still remember everything quite clearly-"

WAM!

"Now yah don't." I said sweetly, kicking past the unconscious boy on the floor. I lifting Kazu up to my shoulder and he woke up startled. We stared at each other before he understood. I had trust in him.

"Wake up Haru. Were leaving." Haru was up in seconds, into a bow form in my hands.


	3. Fighting Style

"This place is huge!" Kazu chirped from my hold. I kept my face blank and continued down the hallway. The academy students gave me odd looks and I glared at them until they turned away. Suddenly, hundreds of footsteps seemed to be on my tail.

"Shit..." I cursed. I looked for somewhere to hide and saw a nearby classroom. Thinking for a moment, I barged in and slammed the door behind me. The room was filled with students and the teacher turned from his blackboard to me.

"Can I help you?" Thank Death I had soul protect on. I leaned against the door as I heard the footsteps pass. I was safe. For now.

"Well?" He asked again. I twitched at the screw in his head and decided not to make fun of it.

"Can you tell me where the entrance to the school is?" He looked surprised and his classmates giggled.

"Shouldn't you know? You are a student here right?" I scowled at him. Answer the damn question.

"Calm down Sora..." Haru said, his calm face flashing on the bow's reflection. I sighed.

"It's just out this window, if you want a shortcut." A girl with pig tails said aloud. My head snapped to the window.

"Wow. That was easy." I said. I jumped on the desks and made my way up to the window. I looked back over my shoulder and put up my middle finger and stuck out my tongue.

"Thanks, idiots!" I chirped, earning yells from the student body. I laughed and hopped on the spikes that came out of the building.

"STOP HER!" A voice yelled from behind me. I glanced back and smirked. The reaper kid woke up, eh? Kid was scowling and had his guns pointed to me. I put up Haru and got ready to shoot.

"Hold it you two." We both looked over to our right and saw the teacher form before.

"Dr. Stein!" Kid said. I looked at Stein and immediately my eyes widened. ? The one and only? DWMA's greatest threat as a professor?

"You need a referee for a fight. You." I jumped a little and held Kazu closer to my chest, with my Haru in my other hand.

"Yes?"

"You're the new student I heard about...Sora right? You have to take off your soul protect for this fight." I looked away guiltily and Kid's mouth dropped open.

"She has on soul protect?" I looked back at him and glared.

"I'm not surprised someone as inferior as you couldn't tell."

"Why you!" We had a glaring contest for a minute and I put Kazu in Dr. Stein's hands. I gave him a serious glare.

"If anything or anyone hurts Kazu, including you, you die." He nodded and put Kazu in his lap. I poked his nose cutely.

"Be good."

"Yes, Oka-sann!" I smirked. The kid was growing on me.

"Sora, I want to make a deal!" I got back into my stance and looked at Kid warily. DWMA is bad with deals.

"If I win this fight, you have to join the academy." Of course...I smirked.

"And if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?" He asked. I thought for a moment. What _do_ I want?

"We'll have to see what I come up with." I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"No, an answer is needed _now_." I sighed and threw Haru in the air. He turned human again and leaned on my shoulder as I stood perfectly straight.

"What do we want, Haru?" I asked him, rubbing my chin. He smirked.

"A hot tub!" He howled. I laughed and so did Kazu. Kid and Stein stayed emotionless.

"Oh, I know!"

"What?" Kid asked exasperatedly.

"I want your soul."

...3...2...1...BOOM!

"WHAT!"

I smirked at Kid and Stein tried to collect themselves together, but failing miserably. Haru nodded his head approvingly.

"A reapers soul would be great for our collection. And it would taste awesome!"

"Kid, Lord Death wouldn't probably let you do this and-"

"I'll do it." I looked at kid with a shocking expression. Really? He thinks he can beat me?

"Kid! You can't do this!" One of his girl weapons yelled. The other looked worried.

"But we can't use our weapons." Aha! A catch! Knew it!

"Fine. Are you ready to go?" I got into a fighting stance and slipped off my top hat and coat. He only smirked.

"Anytime." I took soul protect off and my black soul expanded, bigger than the spike I was standing on. I thought I saw Kid gulp.

"Go!" I yelled. I dashed off toward the reaper and dashed in all different directions to distract him. It worked. His head was moving, trying to watch me, but all he got was the blur of my dress. Suddenly, I was behind him.

"Boo." I smirked and round-house kicked his side and sent him tumbling on the ground. He stood up warily, checking my movements again. I grinned. This kid is focusing on me too much. I sped off again and created a soul arrow and used it as a sword. I was spinning around him fastly, slicing at every opening. He tried to block with his arms, but that just resulted in them being the most injured. I made my soul arrow disappear and flipped backwards to stand a few feet away from him. His eyes stayed with me. I smirked.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" I asked innocently. He smirked this time and I frowned.

"I've already got you." I gasped as my feet and hands tightened. I looked down and saw mini reapers holding me to the roof. I scowled and glanced back at Kid. He ran toward me, his elbow out-stretched and elbowed my hard in the stomach. I fell to my knees and the reapers vanished. Just when I tried getting back up, Kids leg slammed down on my back and sent me through the roof and into a classroom.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"Someone get a teacher!"

"Anyone know first aid?" I crack opened my eyes and Stood up on the dress I was on. I am NOT defeated that fast by some punk-reaper. I looked back up to the hole I created and jumped through it. Kid was shocked to see me up again and I smirked.

"What the-" I sent thousands of punches at him, while he dodged each one, and sent one back, 10 fold. I cringed. I can't keep this up much longer. Back hand springing away from Kid. I spat up some blood.

"Your pretty fast, for a reaper."

"Your pretty slow, for a demon."


	4. Enter: New Students

I smirked. He figured it out, huh?

"Took you long enough." I front hand-sprang all the way to him and twisted my waist into a kick and aimed for Kids head. He grabbed my leg and swung me face first, creating another hole in the ground. I coughed up some more blood as he held me upside down by my left ankle. I cringed. It was surely broken in half. He looked down at me and I looked calmly at him.

"I win." I seethed at his words. He had won indeed.

"But, she can use her extra powers!" Haru wailed from the side lines. I glanced over to my partner and glared.

"You idiot, he's blocked my soul wave length." Haru cocked his head to the side.

"How?" I almost laugh at how stupid he was. but instead, I decided to explain it to him, while being held upside down.

"When he punched me in the stomach before, he sealed my soul's powers so it was normal like a humans. I didn't notice it until I got hit just now...Well done, reaper." He grabbed my hand and swung me up right, so I was standing again. Or limping. We both had a fair amount of damage on each other, a few broken ribs and a broken ankle. I sighed and held out my hand to him. He gave me a questioning stare.

"A deal's a freakin' deal. I'm joining the academy." He smirked and shook it. I smirked back. A worthy opponent I guess. We both know I would've won if he hadn't sealed my soul.

"When's the seal ware off?"

"In a day."

"Ugh, fuck you."

"And welcome to DWMA, bitch."

* * *

"Class, we have some new students today."

I cursed from outside the classroom door. I gave these kids the middle finger. What the hell should I do now? Haru stood beside me, leaning on my shoulder. I elbowed him a 5th time.

"I told you, my ankle is broken!"

"But I'm tired!"

"Oka-sann, I'm hungry!"

"UGH!" I covered my ears with my hands and shook my head. This is gunna be horrible!

"You can come in now..." Stein's voice rang in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Haru had already gone in with Kazu. I sighed. I'm next...oh god. I walked in the classroom silently, my signature blank expression in play.

"This is Haru Kajimika, Kazuku Hotochi, and Sora Uremeshi. Please treat them well." I looked at my peers. Looks like a bunch of low life's. Until, one of them pounced onto the desk in front of me.

"HEY, NEW KIDS! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR! THE ONE WHO SHALL SURPASS THE GODS! YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CHANCE WHEN IT COMES TO MY GODLYNESS! I AM THE BIGGEST STAR YOU'LL EVER SEE! HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" I looked at the strange blue-haired boy with a scowl and stared at him.

"You're really loud, yah know that asshole?" Everyone in the room stopped talking at stared at Black Star for a response. A vein popped on his forehead. I smirked. He was suddenly pressing his fore head to mine and trying to push me back.

"You're going to regret those words!" He yelled. I smirked and slammed his face into the floor with my fist.

"Out of my way, pip squeak!" He jumped up and threw a punch.

"DIE!" He yelled. I caught his fist and was pushed several feet backwards. This guy is really strong.. I shoved his punch toward the nearest window and added my own power. He flew straight out the window and became a twinkle in the sky. Everyone stared at me and I smiled. One tall girl with hair as black as mine ran up to me and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. It's your first day and Black Star already tried to fight you!" I smirked.

"That's fine. Your his weapon, I suppose?"

"Yes. I'm Tsubaki." She said with a smile. I gave a quick smile telling her all was well and turned back to Stein.

"Sora, you and the boys can seat near Kid today until I find more room." I looked around till I spotted Kid. He was staring at me intently and I glared back. I speed-dashed so I suddenly leaning 2inches from Kid's face, with my hands holding up my head. He jumped back and I smirked, taking my seat next to him. He glared as I watched Haru sit down in front of me. Haru was quite good with the ladies, I must say. For an idiot, moron, ugly-bastard and selfish partner- he really got to the females. Except me, of course. He flirted with his table-mates and the girls cooed over little Kazu.

"Is he yours?"

"Not legally, but yeah."

"Did that girl have him?" My head snapped to the pinkette and I whipped out my trusty note pad. Note to self: Add Pinky to Death Note. Pinky, hit by truck, 9:30.

"No way! We adopted him because he had nowhere to go. " I nodded approvingly at his response.

"Oh, you're so nice and hot!" The brunette to his right raved. I scoffed from behind him, earning glares from the other girls. I stuck out my tongue and mouthed some words: Bite-Me. They shifted in their seats and I smirked. Wimps.

"Yo." I turned to my right and looked the boy up and down. Bright red eyes similar to mine and snow-white hair. How cute. But I decided to hide my curiosity in him.

"What do you want?" I spat. He smirked.

"To introduce myself. What's up? I'm Soul. And this is my prissy-miester, Maka." Soul said, motioning to girl next to him. Huh, I remember her. Pig tails. Suddenly, there was a huge dent in Soul's head and my eye twitched.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Well, it wasn't a lie!" Soul squeaked. I sweat dropped and looked at Maka. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Maka. Nice to meet you Sora." I gave a half-smile and looked down at Soul.

"Your an idiot, saying that to a girl you know." He smiled and sat back up.

"I know. It's cool to meet you, Sora." I smirked and he returned it. Soul seems cool and Maka not too bad. But I sensed it. There was another demon here. And it was inside Soul. I turned back in my seat and stared at Kid. He noticed me and looked over.

"What?"

"Want to have a staring contest?"

"That sounds completely idiotic." I burst into a fit of giggles and earned a glare from him.

"What?"

"I was just thinking...someday your gunna get punched in the face and I hope I'm there to watch." My expression turning normal. We stared at each other before we both burst out laughing.

"Can I hold him? Oh, come here, Darling. Oh! You're so cute!" My head snapped to the girls in front of us. Pinky was holding Kazu. My. Kazu. I jumped down and slammed my fist on her desk, startling everyone. I turned to Pinky and lost consciousness. Oh shit.


	5. Games

~:Kid's pov:~

I laughed along with Sora' joke and smirked. She's pretty symmetrical, I guess. I do have to trim her bangs though... Sora suddenly turned to the girl in front of us and her eyes turned into the same bland blood-lust red color they were when she used her madness. I looked at the girl and she was holding Kazu. Oh Shit.

"Um, give him to me, please!" I said and snatched Kazu from the girl. She pouted and crossed her arms at me. Sora turned to me, her eyes not wavering a bit.

"Now Sora-" Sora punched me straight in the face and I flew right out of the school through a giant hole I created in the wall. The desks were destroyed as well and Kazu flew into the air and Sora caught him easily. I cursed as I fell a couple of stories from the classroom. This is gunna hurt.

~:Sora's Pov:~

I blinked my eyes and saw I was holding Kazu in my hands. I looked past him and saw another gaping hole in the wall and half the roof destroyed. I turned to Haru who was looked at me with a surprised face. Everyone was.

"What? What happened?" I questioned. Kazu laughed happily and I held close to me.

"There, there. Mama's here."

"Um..the madness, Sora." Ohhhhhhhh. Ooops.

"I hate..you..." I looked over to the hole again and Laughed my ass off. Kid slowed climbed through, glaring daggers at me, but he was immediately surrounded by his female-classmates.

"Oh Kid, Are you alright?"

"You risked your life for me! We were ment to be together!"

"I knew you'd take a hit for me any day, right Kid?"

"That awful girl; She had no right to hurt you!" I glared at them all.

"You got something to say about me; say it to my face." I hissed to the group. They all turned and glared, but no one except Kid came over.

"As you can see, I'm quite popular in this school. How do you feel about hitting me now?"

"Like I should do it again."

"Point taken." I smirked and Kid gave me a knuckle-touch as he sat down. His fan girls gave me nasty looks and I smirked.

"Sorry 'bout your face. Maybe the madness was trying to improve it."

"Gee, thanks. But why did it take over in the first place?" I thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm protective over Kazu." He nodded and stared Kazu in my lap. He was currently tugging on my long black locks, looking quite bored.

"When does this class end? And is the teacher even gunna teach?" Haru asked, resting his head on my shoulder. I shrugged. Dr. Stein was currently wheeling around in his chair, examining the damages from my rough-housing.

"He teaches every so often, guess not today, and this class ends in 5 minutes." Soul said. I looked at Kazu and gave him a squeeze, making him squirm.

"Why don't we play a game then?" One girl suggested in a cheery voice. I examined her. She looked just like the other girl next to her... Kid saw my gaze and waved his hands.

"No, no. Their cool. This is Liz and Patti. They are my weapons." I nodded. I remember those cool-looking guns Kid pointed at me when we first met.

"Hi!" Patti chirped. Liz waved her hand, more focused on her nails. I scoffed.

"What game, Patti?" Maka asked, joining our group.

"Hmmm..." Patti thought for a long time, before I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Truth or Dare." I spat. Everyone looked at me, shocked at my response. I raised a brow.

"What? Just because I don't take other peoples crap doesn't mean I don't like games." They looked back, normal again.

"Okay! Kid, truth or dare!" Patti squealed. Kid looked deep in thought.

"Truth."

"Wimp." I remarked. He gave me challenging look.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Ass."

"Retard."

"Gay-asshole-man hore."

"Touché."

"Thanks."

"Is it true you don't like Sora?" Liz shouted. Everyone froze and stared at Kid. He looked at me only, though. Why would Patti ask such a question?

"Yes, I don't like her, but I have to admire her fight techniques." I stared back at him. Had I expected something else? Why did I feel like crap after his answer?

"Sora, truth or dare." I'm next...oh god. I didn't hesitate though.

"Dare." Kid smirked and I did too. Whatever he comes up with, I can do it.

" I dare you to change your image for one whole day." My eyes widened. ANYTHING BUT THAT! He laughed.

"Priceless. Your face is priceless! Ha ha, would you rather do the punishment?"

"Let me hear it first." Kid shook his head and everyone in the game 'ooooooooooo'd'. I narrowed my eyes and patted Kazu's little head. Would I rather want to act like a sissy for 24 hours or do some secret dare that could be anything?

"I'll do the punishment."

"OOOOOOO!" The table erupted again. Kid grinned evilly.

"You have to kiss one of the people at this table." My expression stayed the same, but everyone took a step back, waiting for an explosion of some sort.

"I get to pick _anyone?_" I asked. He nodded and became serious. I smirked and grabbed Kid's collar to his suit.

"Pucker up, reaper-boy." I kissed him gently and lightly on the lips, making sure he got a full lip-lock form me. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinted red. I pulled away and licked my lips.

"Tastes like...chocolate?" After a moment of silence the whole table erupted in fan girl's cries and laughter. Then, the bell rang. Kid was still frozen as everyone exited the room and I grabbed my back pack and stared at him. Haru too Kazu, so we were the only ones left.

"Want another?" I teased. Kid jumped up and pinned me to the wall, an addicted look in his eyes that could be defined through my eyes. Lust.

"Yes, please." He said, teasingly licking my lips. I smirked and he captured the rest of my mouth, biting my bottom lip as I wrapped my hands around his waist. This boy was too easy. Kid carefully poked his tongue at my lips, asked to be let in, and I opened my mouth. just when things were getting good, Kid slipped away and walked casually to the classroom door. I looked at his figure like a confused school girl. Well, technically, I was. All he did was glanced over his shoulder and smirk at me.

"And the game begins." Then, he was gone. I picked up my bag and ran out the door smirking to myself. I do love a good game.


	6. Dreams And Class Projects

I stared down at the fully-clothed girl under me and smirked. She was mine. She saw my face and pulled me down by my tie, licking my lips tauntingly. I gave in to her teasing and kissed her longingly. She tasted like warm vanilla. Delicious. Her hands slowly snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to her. Our bodies meshed together perfectly. Symmetrically, even. When we finally pulled away from each other, we were panting like crazy. She smirked.

"Can't take the heat, Reaper?" I smirked and kissed her neck, making her gasp. I loved it when she called me that. I kissed down her neck, ending up at the top of her slim black dress.

"Well, this won't do." I commented. She pulled me back up and gave me a short kiss, leaving me wanting more.

"Then take it off." I slid the straps down her shoulders and pulled the dress gently away from her body. She was left in her silk black bra and, surprising, lace black underwear. I ran my hands along her thin legs and up to her face. Her skin was so soft, it was driving me crazy just to be able to touch her. Feel her. But I was suddenly pushed down again, and she was on top of me. Her red eyes met my gold and I suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Now, now. I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Her long black locks tickled my face and she started to remove my clothing. I didn't resist her; I mean, who would? She had that way of alluring you into a trance like no other. A lust filled sanctum, at the very least. She carefully undid my shirt and stared at my tie for a moment. She seemed to be thinking.

"Need help?" I asked. She giggled silently and shook her head.

"Close your eyes and re-lax Kid. I got it covered." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt my tie being wrapped around my eyes, but said nothing. She knew what she was doing. In less than a minute, I was left in only my skull-bones boxers, my erection growing larger as she traced its outline.

"Do you like it when I touch you, Kid?" She asked, rubbing my manhood. I groaned loudly and shivered at the pleasure I felt. She was like a daring professional, taking on a weak virgin like me. Aka, as sexy as she could get.

"Are you ready, Kid? I won't go easy on you..." She said, her words like velvet to my blind-stare behind my tie. I moaned and I attempted to take the blind fold off. I took it off quickly and was going to kiss her, when everything disappeared.

"Wake up." Where was that voice coming from...?

"WAKE UP! DEATH THE KID, GET YOUR ASS UP!" I jumped up and looked around. Where did Sora go? I was in my bed still and I looked under my blankets. I slammed my hand against my face. Another wet dream.

"YOU BETTER BE UP, KID!" Liz's voice screamed from the hallway. I sighed and decided to let the dream go. Because this was just the beginning of our little game. And I had to face Sora in school anyway.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good... morning.. Dr. Stein." The class echoed quietly. I sighed and stared at the door harder, willing Sora to make her entrance. But after 25 minutes, my patience gave out and my mind started coming up with weird scenarios to explain Sora's, Haru's, and Kazu's absences. What if they were battling a Kishin? What if they got hit by a bus? What if Sora had a boyfriend that she was hanging out with? What if, what if, what if!

"Ahh, Miss Uremeshi. You know, I don't like tardiness in this classroom." My head snapped to the door and I sighed in relief. She came.

"Whatever, Doc." Sora walked steadily to her seat next to me and gave me an evil grin.

"Mornin' Reaper-boy. What'd I miss?" I mimicked her grin and admired her outfit. A black and white striped dress that ended above her knees, the familiar top hat and jacket, and this time, lace gloves. How cute.

"Yo, you sleeping or something?" Liz asked, nudging my shoulder. I shook off my stare and looked at her.

"What?"

"Miss Tardy over there asked you a question." Oh yeah. I turned back to Sora who was poking Kazu in the stomach as he laid in front of her on the table, rolling around. She was smiling. Glowing. Shining. Suddenly I was pushed out of my seat and sent hurling face first into the floor. I sat up and plugged my nosebleed.

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL?" Soul helped me up and sat down next to Sora again. He smirked.

"Request from m'lady." He said, gesturing to Sora. She half-glanced at me.

"Staring is annoying. Especially from the likes of _you_." I scowled and sat back down. So _this_ was how she played her game's. Interesting. I scooted close to her and picked up a piece of her hair. It was as soft as it was in my dream. Like an angel's hair.

"You don't have any split ends. Perfectly cut and washed." I complimented. She gave me a look.

"What is it with you and being perfect and symmetrical? It's weird." Our group of friends laughed and I stayed the same, petting her hair.

"He's always been like that." Maka added in. Everyone nodded and Sora shook it off.

"Alright class, now that were ALL accounted for-" A glare sent to the 2 new students and their child.

"We are beginning a dissection project." Everyone in the room groaned and I watched for Sora's reaction: Nothing.

"What are we killing?" She asked aloud, earning sweat-dropped from the class. I smiled. She was so out-there.

"Demons."


	7. Rebellion! Teacher Vs Students!

The first initial thought in my head was: Run. But I knew he didn't mean _me_ in particular of course. But dissecting my own kind was like a human dissecting their best friend. Aka, Not happening. So after hearing the shocking news, I did the next best thing to running. Taking off my top-hat and puking in it. The class all yelled 'ew' in response to this, but I didn't give a damn. I felt freakin' sick. And when I got sick, my madness spreaded.

"This is crazy! I'm a demon here!" I yelled. Stein looked up to me in the row of students and laughed weirdly.

"Isn't it great? We get to open you up and look inside! Why, are you not up to it? Do you feel alright?"

"Do I freakin' look alright to you?" I hissed. Stein laughed crazily and I scowled. Whacko teacher. I can't stay here right now. I stood up and walked toward the door, but Stein wheeled his way in front of me.

"Now, Now, Sora. I didn't mean _you_. I was just joking. I meant, another one." I knew that, baka. Just get the hell out of my way.

"HAHAHAA! BLACKSTAR HAS RETURNED TO MURDER THE NEW GIRL!" Everyone looked over to the window and sighed. I sighed the loudest. The blue-ninja jumped down to where I was standing and pointed at me. I stared at him blankly.

"I, BlackStar, challenge you! The weak new girl, To a fight!" He smirked and I raised a brow.

"Sorry but I was just leaving the classroom." I said and walked past him. I stopped when I was back in front of Stein. BlackStar was shouting something in the background, but I ignored him.

"I think I could be excused from a project such as this." I said.

I moved forward, but Stein didn't budge. He just grinned at me.

"Excuse me." I said. We stared at each other and the room became silent and tense, other than BlackStar's cursing.

"EXCUSE ME." Nothing.

"How many times do I have to say "excuse me?" before "get the fuck outta my way" becomes acceptable?" Stein chuckled and pushed the door closed.

"This classroom is going under lock-down." My peers exchanged nervous glances and I focused on Stein. Haru was by my side in seconds.

"What are you talking about? We can just walk out the door right now." Stein threw his head back and maniacal laughter drifted out. I looked at Haru and he changed into a bow. I aimed at Steins head. But Maka jumped in front of him.

"Don't hurt him! He's obviously under some witches spell or something." I aimed around her and scowled.

"When I get sick or something, I spread my madness. And it seems it's gotten to your teacher." I explained. Maka didn't looked satisfied.

"So, it's OBVIOUSLY madness. I can sense it." Me and Maka had a staring contest before she was brutally thrown into the wall by our beloved teacher.

"Maka!" Soul yelled. He ran to her side and helped her up. I looked at her and smirked.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I taunted. She scowled at me and my smirk widened.

"Shut-up." She hissed.

Haru was suddenly taken from my hands and I gasped. Stein was trying to shove him down his throat.

"HARU!"

I kicked his jaw hard, and Haru popped out and rolled on the floor, before he turned human again. He looked at his attire with pure disgust.

"Ew..."

I sighed in relief. Haru was okay. 'Yes. But you're not. Watch out.' That voice. Kazu was speaking to me through his soul. I glanced back to Stein and saw little threads tied around my arms. Too late to act.

"I can't move...SHIT! C'MON SOMEONE GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT THIS PHYSCO!" I yelled. My classmates jumped and Kid was the first to act, along with BlackStar. Tsubaki was a sword and Liz and Patty were in Kid's hands, shooting Stein. But it had no effect. So, BlackStar tried slicing Stein in every single direction without hurting me. But he had some sort of barrier made Stein came up to me and lifted my dress. I twitched and cursed louder and louder. He pulled out a marker and started to draw on my stomach. Then, he moved to my underwear.

"FUCK NO!" Kid yelled and slammed his leg down on the teachers head and I was released from the threads. I pulled down my dress and ran over to Kid. I hugged him tightly and snuggled in his neck.

"Thank god someone other than me has a brain here..." Kid blushed and kissed my forehead softly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But we gotta kick his ass before he gets near me again."

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Kid shot toward the Doctor and shot him from all openings. It was a clear-see through strategy though, so his opponent found an opening. He punched Kid hard in the stomach and sent him flying towards me. I caught him and we both hit the wall behind us.

"Ow, FUCK MAN! LOOSE SOME WEIGHT!" Kid got off of me and glared.

"I could say the same to you." OH NO HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

"YOU WANNA GO REAPER BOY?"

"BRING IT, DEMON-BITCH!" Soul and Maka stared hopelessly.

"They have to be the most bi-polar couple on the face of the earth." Soul said. Maka nodded.

"No doubt."

"AHHHH-"

CRUNCH!

I looked away from Kid, just in time to see Stein finish eating a student. My jaw dropped.

"SHIT! HE'S EATING KIDS!" I screamed. Kid jumped and followed my gaze. He cursed and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch and raised his guns. The rest of the class stayed huddled in the corner, screaming for their lives. What. The. Hell. Their all weapons and miester! WHY DON'T THEY FIGHT? Suddenly, Stein pressed a secret button on the wall and all the windows and doors became covered in thick concrete wall. Ohhhh shittt.

"Great. Now what?" Maka asked to no one in particular. Haru turned into a bow in my hands and all the miester's and weapons lined up beside me.

"Ok our plan: Don't get eaten!"

"Right!"

"And our strategy?" Ox asked quietly.

...

"FIGHT LIKE HELL!" 

"RIGHT! CHARGE!"


	8. Demon Vs Demon

Kid's soul expanded and he used his grim reaper powers to enhance his guns into cannons. I nodded my head approvingly.

"I definitely like a bigger boom." An evil smirk crossed my face and I took off my soul protect. My demon blood took over in my veins and my soul expanded as well. Black Star and Maka also expanded their souls. Our souls connected and I looked around, wondering who wanted to be the leader. They all looked at me proudly and I smirked. Guess I am.

"Soul Resonance!" We yelled in unison.

"Black Nightmare!"

"Witch Hunter!"

"Death Cannon!"

"Shadow Star!"

The other students transformed and went into 2 other groups, also using their soul resonance. I tried hard, keeping my madness down for my team mates.

"ARGHHH!" We all charged forward to Stein and he dashed towards us.

Everyone. Listen to Soul's playing! Maka said telepathically.

I glanced at Maka and she winked. Soul's...playing? Stein thrusted out his soul and shocked us with his soul wave length.

Everyone okay? I asked through my thoughts.

Yeah. Kid and Maka thought.

Of course I'm alright, I can defeat this guy in one blow! Black star yelled through our minds. He speed-dashed at Stein and actually hit him a couple of times. I smirked and we all got on our feet again. The two other groups were like bee's around Stien, distracting him for the finally. Or, in other words, our group.

Alright! Listen up because I'm only gonna think this once! I thought.

Ha-ha. Very funny. Maka thought back stubbornly.

Shut-up. ANYWAY, we'll need Maka and Soul to the left, and Kid, Liz, and Patti to the right. BlackStar, your already on top, so stay there, and I'm going to attack from the middle. Straight-on. Distract him so I can give the final blow, got it?

Yeah!

Suddenly the sound of a piano was heard as everyone took off, following my directions. I froze in my spot.

"Sora? Sora? Are you going to move?" Haru yelled.

No, I couldn't possibly. Because I wasn't frozen in fear at all. Another demon was here. And it was controlling me.

* * *

"Don't you think we should do something Shinigami-sama?" Spirit asked again. Lord Death shook his head.

"That room has been sealed up very tightly with a powerful witches spell. There's not much we can do until it is broken by the student's inside. So just shut your yap and watch the show with me!"

Spirit and the other teachers sat down and drank tea next to Lord Death and watched the mirror. The kids had already advanced on Dr. Frankenstein and had seemed to have a plan. But, one girl wasn't moving.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid? Sora something?" Sid pointed out.

"Yes, isn't she wonderful? Look at her soul!" Lord Death chirped happily. The teachers all nodded exaggeratedly. It was huge, indeed.

"But, why isn't she moving?" Spirit asked. Lord Death rose and sighed frustratedly.

"JUST WATCH THE SHOW! SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" The huge indent in Spirit's head was enough to scare everyone from asking anymore questions afterwards. All they could do is hope their students had actually learned something in class. So, basically speaking, there was no hope.

* * *

Sora? What's wrong? It's your turn! Kid said mentally. I tried to respond, but I was trapped. All I could hear was the voices of my friends, but couldn't say anything. I just sat in that stupid piano room, wandering around helplessly.

"Hello, fellow demon. Are you ready?" I looked behind me and froze again. A huge red demon was towering over me. I gulped.

"What are you doing? I'm a demon too! Don't take over me!" I yelled at him. He laughed and the room shook. I shook my head. It was the madness. There was way too much between me and Soul. My vision became blurry and I went deaf. I tumbled around and finally fell in the room. But before I could be knocked out, I sent the loudest mental message I could to my teammates.

RUN!

~: Kid's Pov :~

RUN!

I looked back at Sora and gasped. Her eyes were in killing mode.

Sora was suddenly pounding away, breaking through Steins soul barrier. The crazed look in her eyes and scary as hell laughs were enough to tell me she was using her madness. But it was different form before. I could feel the madness creeping up on me, entering my power source. Her soul was trying to take over.

"BLACK MADNESS!" Her soul-dripping sword ripped through Stein and instantly, he woke up. He sat up on the ground and looked around at us. We stopped attacking.

"What are you doing class? Finish you class work!" The students cheered and I smirked. We did it. I looked back to Sora and Haru was running circles around her, poking her cheeks, tickling her sides. I ran over quickly to see what was up.

"Is Sora ok?" I asked. She was staring straight ahead, never wavering, and her eyes stayed with the madness.

"I don't know! She won't respond to anything!" Haru said nervously. I worriedly helped Haru, seeing as he needed the help. We cracked jokes at her, I flirted, we put candy near her, but she wouldn't move. Her face was growing paler, like she was internally withering away and there was absolutely nothing we could do. The rest of the class gathered around, whispering to each other. I stomped my foot repeatedly.

"What can we do?" Maka, Soul, Liz, Tsubaki and Haru all stared at their shoes. Even BlackStar and Patti shut up. Not a good sign.

"She's trapped." A voice concluded from behind us. I looked over and turned to our teacher, who was now madness-free.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked. He rubbed her temples and stared at Sora.

"She's trapped in a battle inside her soul. The demon that was in Soul, has left, and is trying to conquer Sora's soul." I gulped.

"And if he succeeds?"

"Sora's body will be fully taken over by madness. She will most likely become a Kishin."

The class gasped in unison. My face grew pale.

"All we can do now is hope Sora will win." I narrowed my eyes and held Sora's lifeless hand. She will win. And that is the truth.


	9. Mommy?

Go on my profile

Go to the website that i listed under Down In Death City.

Click on Medusa.

Scroll down and read her relationship to Medusa.

Click on Sora.

Read about her.

Good luck.

Also, There is a faster way that skips Medusa's relation to Sora under the other website.

Good Luck.

* * *

I wandered in the weirdly-decorated room and glanced around suspiciously. Where the hell am I? Why am I wearing this weird red dress? I looked around and there was a big black piano in the center of the room. I walked over and touched it, then flinched back quickly. It was freezing.

"Hello." I jumped and turned around, only to see the giant demon from before. Except, he was much smaller now, about as tall as my knee to the floor. I glared.

"Where the hell am I, bastard?" He chuckled fondly and crossed my arms. He was really pissing me off.

"Now, now. Who says we have to fight just because I swallowed most of your soul?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Most of it?"

"Never mind that, sweet heart. Why don't you play a song?" He suggested, motioning to the piano. My eyes didn't waver on his small form.

"I'm not your sweet heart." I hissed. He laughed harder this time, and made his way over to the piano seat. he padded the space next to him on the small bench. I shook my head.

"I don't play the piano."

"Sure yah do! Come, come. Try for me. For your teammates." My teammates? What's going on here?

"What did you do to them? And again, Where the fuck am I? HELLLO?" I yelled at him. He smirked evilly and almost shivered. No. Don't let him get to you, Sora. You can defeat him.

"Well, if you can't try...there's always another way to get you to play..." The door on the opposite side of the room opened and a pitch black space was shone behind it. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's your game, demon?"

"If you do not surrender your soul to me, your friends will die." Oh...wow, I could've guessed that.

"I see...So, you failed to swallow all of my soul, so, you need me to fall into one of your traps to obtain it all. Correct?"

"Correct. So, how 'bout it?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

"She's still asleep..."

I stared down at Sora and rubbed my temples. Why wasn't she awake yet?

"Kid. The barrier on the room still hasn't broken. It's some sort of witches spell." I nodded toward my teammates and sighed.

"Thank you for the report. Continuing tending to the wounded."

"Hai!"

Class B was in ruins. The long wooden desks were in pieces around the whole room, the windows still blocked by concrete and the witches spell. The wounded students were doing their best to hold up, and Dr. Stein was working on how to get us out. I was sitting near the un-openable door to the classroom, Sora's head in my lap. Our gang of friends was around us and Maka was trying to enter Sora's mind, but to no avail.

"There's a barrier of Madness. It's too thick, I can't get in. Sorry, you guys." The group and me sighed in defeat and I stared at Sora. Kazu quietly sat next to me, braiding her hair and Haru was pacing the room. Just like he had been for the past 20 minutes after Stein's mental breakdown.

"What if-" Haru tried a 50th time.

"We already did all we can! Just sit down already. Sheesh, how un-cool..." Soul grumbled at him. Haru sighed.

"Sorry." He sat down and picked up Kazu, rubbing his head gently.

"It's just; I'm worried. Not only about Sora, but about the strange witches spell on the classroom."

"Indeed, it is quite suspicious...I mean, we _were_ dealing with just Demons and Madness, but now a witch? It seems all planned out." I responded, agreeing with his statement.

Suddenly me, Maka, and Stein all jumped up at the same time, and Sora's head hit the floor. Oops. But I sensed a soul. A witches soul.

"Hello, DWMA's class B. How are you all?"

"Medusa!"

* * *

Suddenly, my head hurt fiercely, like it had been dropped on the floor or something. I held it in pain and the demon smirked.

"Change your mind yet?"

"NO!"

Something inside of me was trying to burst free. Fighting, clawing it's way to the top. Trying to devour my soul.

"CRAP! I'm out of here!" I ran out the door and into the blackness. The little demon ran after me, question marks all above his head.

"Where the hell are you going! That's not even an exit! WAIT!" I ignored him and kept running.

Then I saw him.

I saw Kid.

But, he was battling someone.

I looked harder and got closer to the pictures flashing before my eyes.

He was fighting someone.

Who?

I didn't know. That is, until I woke up.

* * *

"WHOA!" I jumped up and dodged a vector arrow that almost had killed my sleeping body. Everyone looked at me and Kid smirked.

"Decided to join the party, huh?" I smirked too.

"Just thought I'd drop by, is all. So, who's this chick? I see she's the witch who trapped us here." the floating witch focused on me and grinned widely.

"Sora. I've missed you." I looked at her oddly and Haru ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"OH SORA! I MISSED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE! I WAS SO WORRIED AND-" I slammed him into the ground.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed. A mumbled reply came and I smirked.

"Sora, you don't remember? Well, it really does figure. You were a baby, after all." The witch came down in front of me and Haru transformed. But I didn't make a grab for him. I remember this witch.

"Y-You..." Oh, wow...she's...

"Yes, Sora." She whispered. Medusa wrapped her arms around my stiff form and hugged me. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

"SORA! WATCH OUT!" Kid punched Medusa into the wall, just before she could stab me with a vector arrow. He looked at me and shook me by my shoulders.

"Sora! Why aren't you moving? Fight her! She's the witch-" I punched Kid to across the room and he hit the wall. He stood up from the rubble and yelled at me.

"WHAT THE HELL, SORA?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You punched my mom, dude."

"WHAT?"


	10. Sora's Decision!

I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Well, what would you do if someone punched your mom?"

"Good point."

"So, who's side are you on Sora?" Medusa drawled, stepping towards me. I rubbed my chin and Kid started to yell again.

"Why are you hesitating? This isn't a hard decision!" He yelled. I looked at him and back to Medusa. She smirked and played with the tips of my hair.

"Now, now, Kid. Don't be so hasty. I _am_ her mother after all..." She hissed, using the tongue of a snake. Kid cringed back and I internally frowned. What should I do?

"Well, I don't remember much about you. Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" I asked Mom. She laughed and circled around me.

"That's your decision, sweet heart." She replied, smirking at my friends. Maka, Black Star, and Kid were in a circle around us, their weapons at hand. All pointed to Medusa. The rest of the students had evacuated, the curse on the room now broken.

"Don't fall for her act, Sora. She's an evil witch!" Maka yelled. I glared at her.

"How would you know?" I yelled back.

"How would you know either?" She responded. I flinched.

"Good point."

I turned to Medusa and frowned.

"What happened to make us separate?" Medusa grinned and leaned on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"When you were born, I hadn't been expecting another baby after-" She looked at me and then at the ground. I flinched. After...who?

"After um...your father left. I just couldn't bear to see you wither away without him. Oh, how you loved him..." She pretended to show her concern and stare back into an un-known flash back from the past, but I wasn't buying it. Non the-less, I played along.

"So you gave me away." I spat. She smirked and stood back a step.

"Yes. And now I have returned for my baby girl. Are you ready to return home, Sora?" She opened her arms and looked at me with hope in her eyes. I stared at my feet.

"Sora, there's something you need to know." Maka said. Everyone looked at her questioningly. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you're really _her _daughter, then...you have an older brother. Crona. And you must believe me when I say this, Sora. She was horrible to him and still is. Were trying to save him still, but...she uses him and..."

Maka stopped her speech when she saw the tear's coming down my face. I willed her to continue.

"She uses him to kill. She wants him to become a Kishin. She even experiments on him with black blood and rejects him and locks him up...to her own son. To your own long lost brother." The anger inside me boiled in my blood. That women...my mother...I turned back to Medusa and she smirked.

"So, what'll it be Sora? Are you with me? Or against me?" Her arms opened again. I looked at each of my new friends with my stone hard face. BlackStar nodded, Maka gave me a small encouraging smile, and Kid closed his eyes. A ting of love melted in my heart. They were leaving it up to me. My decision would decide my own fate and not anyone else's. It's my choice and they respect that. Kazu was safe with the evacuated students, yet, I felt him talking to my soul. I bet he would say it was alright too. Haru stood next me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked him in the eyes and he stared back.

'I got your back' He mentally said. I smirked and grabbed his hand and he smirked back. He transformed into a bow and I turned to Medusa.

"Like I'd ever join you! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Medusa jumped at my language and I lunged at her, shooting my soul arrows faster than I'd ever done before. I could feel the madness creeping up inside me. It was time.

~: Kid's Pov :~

The mother and daughter were at each other's throats, slicing and shoot everything they had at each other. I sweat dropped.

"Should we help...?" I asked quietly. Maka shook her head.

"This is a battle between Mother and Daughter. It's there fight. And hell, who would wanna get into that mess?" I chuckled at her response.

"Yeah, even though I could probably end it right now, I'll let Sora take this one. She's got to be pretty brave to take me on. And even braver to fight her own mother, a witch." Me and Maka stared at BlackStar. Did he just say something non-selfish? Wow, Sora is one amazing girl.

~: Sora's Pov:~

I smirked.

Are you ready, Haru?

Definitely.

"Alright! Let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" I slammed the tip of Haru's bow into the ground the classroom shook. Medusa landed a few feet away watching me amusedly.

"What are you up to, Sora? Trying to out-match your own mother?" I closed my eyes and tuned her out. I pictured the classroom, with only me and Haru in it and relaxed in the silence.

"Picture all your hate towards that stupid witch of a mother. Picture all the horrible, terrible things she did to your brother. The brother you never met because she tossed you to the side. The pain that we both went through." Tears fell from my eyes and my inner demon powers came alive.

"ARRGH!"

The classroom started falling apart, but I didn't care. And no one complained either.

"BLACK MADNESS!"

~: No one's Pov:~

Sora sliced wildly at Medusa, swinging her soul-drenched partner this way and that. Medusa couldn't believe the power her daughter had achieved without her special training. 'Interesting..I'll keep that in mind.' She thought. 'Time to run though...' Medusa let her guard down and Sora took the chance.

"DIE!" She yelled.

~:Kid's Pov:~

"I can't believe it..." Sora slammed her foot down proudly on her latest kill.

"HA! I win!" She shouted. BlackStar ran over to her and slammed his hand on her back, making her fall over.

"HA HA HA! GOOD JOB!"

Maka, Soul, Liz, and myself, all trudged over silently, with Patti skipping merrily from behind us.

"You just killed a witch...your own mother, and your happy?" Me and Maka screamed. Sora looked at us with a raised brow.

"Uh-huh! She _was_ evil, right? Did I kill the wrong person or something?" I slammed my hand to my forehead.

"You're really something, yah know that Sora Uremeshi?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Got to hell!" She teased. I smirked.

"I'll see you there, honey. I'll see you there."

~: Author's Pov:~

And yet, everyone was too distracted that they hadn't noticed a snake slithering out the door...huh, weird right?


	11. Sleepover At Kid's House

"I can't believe class B gets a week off from school." I said to Kid. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, you _did _destroy the class room." I smirked and held my head up proudly as we rounded another street corner.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kid asked. I looked into his golden eyes and shrugged.

"I'll find my brother soon enough. I don't want to rush into trouble without a plan first." He nodded.

"Good idea."

We traveled up his driveway in silence and I ran inside, looking around at his mansion.

"Not too shabby, Kid. Not too shabby at all...wow-wee! Look at this place, Kazu! It's huggge!" Kazu laughed happily and ran around the entrance hall. My voice echoed down the many hallways of the house and I smirked. A girl could get used to this.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable, Sora. Were only here for a couple of days, remember?" Haru reminded. I turned to him and glared.

"Yes, yes. Were only here for a couple of days to be supervised by Death the kid for the great damage caused to DWMA's property, blah blah blah punishments, blah blah blah Medusa, BLAH! I heard it the first time, sheesh!" Kid chuckled and Haru held up his hands in defense.

"Just saying, you know." Haru countered. I waved at him, telling him I got it and took off my boots. Kid walked over and caressed my face with his hand. I blushed slightly.

"Yes, you've been very naughty. I might have to punish you, Sora." Kid leaned in and kissed my nose, teasing my lightly. My cheeks darkened and he smirked.

"No worries, we've got a whole week to play." Kid whispered into my ear.

"Ew...Keep that to yourself!" Haru yelled, and ran in circles screaming. Me and Kid sweat dropped. I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach.

"S-Shut up! It's none of your concern!" I yelled. What an eavesdropper! So typical of Haru though. I've got to watch out for him this week...

"So, when are the other's arriving?" Haru asked. Kid looked at his skull-watch.

"We have an hour." I sighed. Only an hour left alone with a 4 yr old, my love, and an annoying weapon. Gee, am I giddy.

"Mama, I'm hungwy."

I glanced down and smiled. Kazu tugged on my dress like he usually does and I picked him up and tickled his sides. He giggled cutely.

"What would you like, Kazu?" I asked with a smile. His face became over-joyed.

"Leeks! Leeks! Leeks!" He demanded. Kid, Haru and me all sweat dropped together.

* * *

We all stared in disgust as we watched Kazu shovel the leeks down his throat.

"I don't think I'll ever look at this kid the same way again..." Haru said aloud. I nodded and turned to Kid.

"Hey, what else can your maid make?" He shrugged.

"Anything, I guess." I raised a brow. Anything...?

"Kiki!" I shouted. The energetic blonde came running into the living room, smiling sweetly.

"You called?" I smirked.

"How are you with making miso soup?" She suddenly jumped with joy.

"I would just LOVE to make you soup, Uremeshi-san!" Kiki ran into the kitchen and returned in seconds with a pretty pink bowl. She placed it on the black and white table in front of me and I blinked.

"Wow. Uh, thanks."

"ANYTIME!" She screamed, skipping around the room than back to the kitchen. I turned to Kid who was shaking his head.

"Yes, yes. She's always like that..." Kid said, already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Thought so." I responded. I spooned one sip of the soup in my mouth and sighed loudly.

"It's sooo good..." I drawled out, closing my eyes dreamily. Haru laughed at my reaction and laid back on the white coach.

"Sora hasn't had good cooking in a while. We all haven't." I shot him a glare and continued eating. Kid raised a brow.

"Why's that?" He asked. I could feel Haru smirking from behind my soup bowl. Ugh.

"Sora can't cook for her life. And, neither can I. So, either it's not nessacary to eat some nights, or others we just get take out." Kid looked at me and I put down the soup bowl.

"I'm sure you can cook _something_." Kid encouraged. I cringed, but used my fake smile.

"She can't." Haru spat. I glared at him.

"I could probably cook better than you, though." He smirked and I returned it.

"Wanna make that a bet?" _Oh yeah_...I _like_ bets.

"You're on!" We both dived to Kid's kitchen at the speed of light and Kid was yelling after us, carrying Kazu.

"Don't destroy my house!"

Heehee.

* * *

~:Kid's Pov:~

"Ta-dah!" Kid stared at me like I was trying to kill him.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to the dish I prepared. I put my hands on my hips.

"Just what it looks like!" I said. I heard Haru giggling in the background, but ignored him.

"And that is...?"

"Curry and rice! Duhh! Now, taste test time!" I shoved the plate toward Kid and he took a step back from the black marble counter top.

"Are you sure it needs to be taste tested? I mean, it looks so great without eating it..." He remarked. I shook my head and stared down at the burnt food on the plate. I need to win this thing. Kid just has to take one for the team.

"You need to tell if it's better than Haru's!" I said and pointed to Haru's plate. It looked the exact same as mine, except with a bit of blue bubbling from the middle. Weird...

"Fine, fine." Kid took his fork and stabbed the rock-hard food with it. The fork freakin' broke. Haru burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA! I WIN! I WIN, I WIN, I WIN! YOU HAVE TO DO THE PUNISHMENT! YES!" He yelled, high-fiving Kazu. I cringed and slammed my head into the wall.

"Ugh, just shoot me now." Kid looked from me, then to Haru warily.

"W-What's the punishment...?" He asked quietly. Haru smirked wildly.

"She has to-"

RING! RING! RING!

I lifted my head and pointed to the door.

"They're here!" I yelled. I heard Kiki's high heels clicking fastly, and opening the door. The gang entered and BlackStar ran straight to the kitchen.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

"Oh yeah. Now it's a party." Haru smirked, giving me that knowing look. I slammed my head back into the wall. I hate sleepovers.


	12. Prank Wars

"7 minutes in heaven?"

"Maybe later..."

"Spin the bottle?"

"That's another game for later..."

"How about Truth or Dare?"

"Again? That game is so over-rated, Patty."

"Well, over-rated got me a kiss."

SMACK!

"Shut up reaper-boy..." I hissed.

The group burst out laughing and Kid held his cheek in pain. I smirked, and laid back on the couch, surveying the huge basement. Foosball, hockey table, ping-pong, a huge black screen t.v., a hot tub- Death the Kid was just as spoiled as I imagined. Everyone sat back on the long black couches and sighed.

"How about we have some snacks?" Maka offered. Everyone glared at BlackStar.

"This dope over here ate everything Kid has. He even almost mistook my phone for pigs-in a-blanket!" I hissed. BlackStar looked at me with a confused face.

"Wait, almost? You mean it wasn't?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You didn't."

"Uhh..."

Pyon pyon Fumu fumu Yeah Yeah  
Howa howa Kira kira Yeah Yeah  
Tamago wa nani iro? Yeah Yeah Yeah

Shugo Chara's 'Minna No Tamago' blasted from a muffled place in the huge basement. My ringtone. No. Freakin'. Way.

"LEMME' AT HIM!"

"HOLD HER DOWN!"

* * *

After beating the crap out of BlackStar, he had promised to be my slave for a night and the girls retreated to the hot tub. The boys all went up stairs, claiming to be watching a movie not fit for 'young ladies'- as Kid puts it.

"This hot tub is nice..." Maka said, sighing as she stepped in. The girls relaxed in the hot water, no clothing on them. I stayed in my dress.

"Why didn't you take off your dress, Sora?"

"Heehee, are you embarrassed?" Patti giggled. I shook my head and smirked.

"No, the reason is because BlackStar has been watching us, along with the other boys." Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki all yelped at once and the wooden floor boards above the hot tub creaked with the sounds of rushing feet and whispering. I laughed my ass off at them.

"You seriously didn't know? HAHAHHA!"

"SHUT-UP SORA!" Maka and the girls all ran out of the tub, rushing upstairs. I laughed harder and quieted down to listen to the fight.

"DIE! MAKA-CHOP!"

Ahh, how the boys deserved it. Once the coast was clear, I removed my clothing and sank in the tub, slowly drifting to sleep. Relaxing and quiet. How soothing...

~:Kid's Pov:~

I snuck out of the full-out brawl and retreated down stairs. I smirked to myself. Sora was very observing and witty. Too bad we didn't see her naked...I glanced over to the hot tub and it looked empty. Sora was probably somewhere else, preparing to fight as well. I suppose I could take a dip... I quietly slipped off my clothes and slid in the tub.

"Ahhh... that feels great.." I sighed. The splashing of water shook me out of my trance and I was staring into the eyes of my demon-girlfriend. Who was naked.

"You've got some guts, coming in here." She said. I gulped.

"I didn't realize there was anyone else in here..." My eyes began to travel down, but she tipped my chin upwards.

"You didn't realize...that's the best I've heard yet..." Sora gently pressed her lips on mine and I melted to her touch. This wasn't another dream. Sora was kissing me. And we were both naked.

"Mmm..." She hummed. I touched her sides and slid my hands down to her waist, as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. Her long black hair was wetted and stuck to her skin, covering her boobs from my sight. She saw the disappointment in my face and smirked, pulling away from me.

"Don't worry, Kid. Just close your eyes..." She said soothingly, touching my bare chest with her delicate hands. I groaned and closed my eyes quickly, putting my head back against the edge of the tub. She had told me to close my eyes in the dream too. The hot water around me soon got to me and I fell asleep after waiting for Sora to make her move.

~:Sora's Pov:~

I slid out of the tuba and got on my dry pajamas. That pervert... he almost got me. I looked around and picked up Kid's phone. I dialed my number and I heard BlackStar ringing down the steps and into the basement. He saluted to me.

"You called?" I smirked.

"We need to gather everyone down here. I need to teach Kid a lesson."

"Right! You're the god for tonight! And I am your slave. THE BEST SLAVE EVER HAHAHA!" He darted back to the steps and I hollered for him one last time.

"Oh and, get the video camera while you're at it."

"Alrighty! YAHHHHOOOOOOOO! BLACKSTAR AWAY!"

* * *

~:Kid's Pov:~

I woke up shivering lightly and opened my eyes.

"Sora? Where- HOLY SHINIGAMI!"

"HAHAHHAAAAAAAAA!" My so-called group of friends stood on the edge of the lake, laughing their asses off and I covered myself from on top of the mattress. While I had been sleeping, they must've placed me on my mattress and pushed me off into a lake? WHILE I WAS NAKED? EVIL!

"How dare you humiliate a grim reaper! I-"

SPLASH!

Me falling into the lake only made them laugh harder. And the one rolling on the ground, crying, was my Sora. And she held a video camcorder. How evil...

~;Sora's Pov:~

Kid's utter humiliation was one thing. The next thing was surviving the night. The sleepover started out fun, now it was an all-out prank war. Bring it, Kid. We got all night baby. All night long, I thought with a smirk.


	13. Sora's Plan

Thank you for the already- 15 reviews! I hope your are enjoying my story. I don't own SoulEater, but I _do_ own Sora, Haru, and Kazu.

* * *

Haru cautiously entered the room, holding Kazu in his hands. I glanced over and raised a brow.

"Where have you been, Haru?" Haru glared.

"Kazu saw a butterfly, chased it for 15 blocks and I had to get him." He tossed Kazu in the air and I jumped up and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"He's your problem now."

"Gees, cranky!" Patti laughed. I hissed at him and put Kazu on the couch. What an ass.

"ALRIGHT! Back to the game!" Liz yelled.

"Your turn, Soul..." Patti giggled. Everyone had changed into their pajamas and we were all sprawled out in an odd-shaped circled on the basement floor. The order was: Haru, Kid, me, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, BlackStar, then Patti. And I was sitting in Kid's lap. Soul took the empty coke-bottle and spun it around fastly. Kid snuggled into my neck and I squeaked.

"I told you I didn't want to sit like this..." I hissed. Kid only cuddled into me more and I sighed as all the girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes. The bottle stopped and pointed to me and Kid. I burst out laughing.

"I vote Kid kisses Soul!" I yelled. Everyone except the two said boys laughed hysterically.

"No, way man! That's so un-cool! And disgusting!" Soul said. Kid nodded and hugged me close.

"I agree with his statement." I smirked.

"Oh, so you'd rather me kiss Soul instead of you?" Kid's eyes shot open and Patti and Liz laughed harder.

"Well..."

Soul and Kid looked at each other warily and Kid dropped me from his hold as he stood up. I breathed in and out dramatically.

"Never knew Kid was a cuddlier..." I answered to the odd-stares I was receiving. Kid made his way over to Soul and Soul froze in shock. I cackled and tried to bite a pillow to prevent from laughing to death. Tsubaki and Maka covered their eyes and Liz and Patti held the camcorder next to them. BlackStar continued his push ups, ignoring the game. Haru pointed to his mouth, showing his disgust. Then, Kid keeled down and pecked Soul on the lips.

"AHAHHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EWWWWW!" The two boys ran to the separate bathrooms of the basement to wash their mouths and puke their guts out. And I was dying on the floor...

* * *

"All better, Kid?" I giggled. He stayed silent and continued cuddling my waist. I turned my head to look at him as Maka 'Maka-chopped' Soul. He took the chance to kiss me and licked my lips. I pulled back and scowled at him and he sighed in relief.

"Just wanted to get that idiot off of my lips..." I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"EW! I JUST IN-DIRECTLY KISSED SOUL!" I yelled. Soul's ears perked up and he high-fived BlackStar.

"Score!" He exclaimed.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

"Can we play something else, and Kid, if you don't let go, I'll hurt your internal organs." I suggested. Kid released me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head softly. Soul shrugged and hit the button on the stereo. Smooth jazz blasted in the room and I cringed. Was it time yet? I looked at Kid's watch read: 8:59pm. I smirked. The giant grandfather clock in Kid's basement rang loudly, telling me it was 9 o'clock. Now the real party starts.

"Gee, I'm tired...Girls, why don't we go change? Boys, you change down here." I said. Even though everyone was already in their pajamas, the girls nodded.

~:Everyone's Pov:~

"Ok, but- Wow, their already gone..." Soul said. BlackStar jumped up on the nearest table and rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"Don't you see, you two? It's girls vs boys vs a god! Me being the god, of course! HA HA HA!" Kid and Soul exchanged looks.

"What the hell is he blabbing about?"

"Like hell, I know."

Suddenly, lights went out.

"SHIT! What's going on here?" Kid yelled.

"Mama! Mama!" Kazu chirped.

"Oh, god..." Haru whispered.

"Are you ready, Soul, Kid, Haru? It's time!" BlackStar whispered. The sounds of loading guns was heard. Then the lights flickered on. Each girl was armed with a paintball gun.

"ATTACK!"Sora yelled, but not before she put Kazu in a safe place.

Soul was the first to be hit, trying to defend himself with nearby pillows. The lights flicked on and off during the attack and after the boys were sure they had run out of ammo, the lights flicked off completely.

"Ugh...they shot me in my nuts! UGH!" Soul whined, rolling around on the floor. The lights came back on and the girls had vanished. Kid stood up from behind the tipped-over hockey table, completely un-harmed.

"That was sudden...maybe it is a prank war." He said, rubbing his chin.

"YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN'T GET HIT?" Soul yelled. BlackStar popped out from behind the couch with Haru, both of them spot-less. Soul look at the three boys and cursed to himself, being the only one covered with the colorful paintball splatters. Suddenly, Kid's face paled and he ran to the wall.

"LOOK! THE COLORS! THEIR SO UN-SYMMETRICAL! NOO!" He yelled. The boys looked at the walls and chuckled at the randomly-ordered paint splatters. Kid curled up into a ball and smacked the floor repeatedly with his hand.

"I'M HORRIBLE! UN-SYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I SHOULD JUST DIE! Put me out at the end of your driveway, let the garbage man take me away!" He cried. Haru and BlackStar laughed and Soul just smacked his hand to his forehead. Seriously, was he the only one with a brain still functioning here?

"Look- you guys, we need to get upstairs and catch the girls. or else, were gunna get hit again. With something worse..." Soul shivered at the thought and BlackStar slammed his hand against his friends back and laughed.

"They're just girls, Soul! Were men! POWERFUL GODS!" He screamed. Soul sweat dropped.

"Sora's a demon, and she's not exactly a girl in my book. Maybe just an evil person who yells at me alot." Haru said, earning laughs from Soul.

"Ok..." Kid sniffled.

"I have a weapons closet down here..." Kid felt along the wall, trying to ignore the paint and found a certain spot. he pressed hard on the spot with his hand and a button beeped. The wall opened up and showed a whole room filled with weapons and bombs, all lined symmetrically on the walls. Kid walked right in while BlackStar, Haru and Soul exchanged wide-faced looks. Then they all high-fived.

"HELL YES!"

* * *

After the girls were finished making Kid's house completely-unsymmetrical with the last of their ammo, they threw the used paintball guns to the side. The girls panted, having worked fastly for the next step of their plans. Kazu sat at their feet, playing with a toy.

"What next Sora?" Maka asked. She was actually having fun messing with the boys so far.

"Maka, your at the pool remember? Do you have the dye and animals?" Sora asked, tying her hair in a pony tail. She nodded.

"Alright and Liz and Patti? You're in the front yard with the under-ground traps." Liz and Patti giggled, putting face paint.

"And Tsubaki, your hooking up the trap wires and smoke bombs." Tsubaki nodded and placed on her camouflage outfit. They all stared at Sora after completing their outfits. Sora raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"Well...what are you going to do, Sora?" She smirked.

"I have the water-balloons filled with fake blood, member?" The girls all nodded and giggled.

"And let me warn you girls, the boys WILL fight back, right?"

"HAI!"

"So, let's synchronize our watches..." Maka said. They girl all put their watches in the middle of the circle and all set them for midnight. Sora and the girls all laughed maniacally.

"Ready?"

"YEAH!"

"GO!"


	14. Girl's WIN

"M-Maka...Tsu-baaaaaki...where are you girls?" Soul shouted, his voice cracking a little. The boys quietly came out of the basement door, and into the kitchen. Kid was behind Haru, who was behind Blackstar, who was behind Soul, all pushing the man in front to go faster.

"Seriously, BlackStar! Out of all the weapons, you choose a freakin' marshmallow gun?"

"Shut up, Haru!" Soul hissed.

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Kid squeaked. Soul and the two other boys went silent and looked at each other warily.

"I don't hear anything. Stop freaking me out, Kid!" Haru hissed. BlackStar and Soul chuckled and the boys ventured further, until they got to the kitchen.

"Ugh, I can't see anything...where's the light switch Kid?" BlackStar shouted angrily, sticking his arms around in the dark room.

"It's voice activated." Kid replied.

"Oh, light's on!" Haru said. The lights suddenly flashed on and the room was brightly lit. Each boy had to rubbed their eyes instantly, trying to get used to it. They wobbled around, and unknowingly, Soul tripped on a trip wire. A giant hole opened up in the floor and Soul fell through, then it closed.

"HOLY HELL!" Were Soul's last words.

The boys had regained their sight now and were looking around.

"Nice kitch- hey, where's Soul?" Haru said. BlackStar slammed his hands on the countertop, fake tears springing to his eyes.

"They got my buddy! NO!" He yelled. Tsubaki almost burst out laughing form her hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Tsubaki Flower radioing in, over." She said into her walkey talkey.

"Nightmare responding, over. What's up Tsubaki? Over. oh and Rocko's not in his spot...but he will be soon , over." Tsubaki smirked. The nickname fitted her.

"Soul's in the garden, over. Are the traps for Kid, Haru, and BlackStar ready? Over."

"Giraffe's Are Cute responding to Tsubaki Flower. The traps are set, haha! Over!" Tsubaki laughed quietly at Patti's nickname.

"Alright, Giraffe's Are Cute, you may proceed as planned. Over."

"Roger that! PATTI OUT!"

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" I asked, wobbily getting up. I was surrounded by a thicket of roses that created a dome like structure over my head. I was standing on a healthy green grass path that led straight forward, then making a left. Hedges lined the sides of the path, creating a maze like affect. I shrugged and started walking, making the left. Then I had a choice. Left or Right. I smirked.

"A cool guy like me would choose the right way...so, right." I turned and found a dead end. But at the dead end was a picture. A picture of Maka. In a bikini.

"Like what you see, Soul-Eater?" Maka's voice echoed through the maze and I jumped.

"Where are you Maka? And where the hell are we?" I yelled. I heard her giggling and a vein popped on my head.

"MAKA!" I yelled.

"Calm down Soul. It's just you and me now." Maka was suddenly in front of me, sticking out her tongue. I raised an eye brow.

"What's up with this?" I mumbled. Maka giggled and made her way closer to me. She moved her hands up on my chest and I blushed slightly. Maka smirked and leaned in so our foreheads were touching. So I kissed her. And she kissed me back. Just as I was about to hug her to my chest, she slipped away and started to skip.

"Hey, M-Maka, where are you going?"

"You have to catch me if you want me Soul. I better do it fast if I were you...hehe!" Maka giggled, skipping away. I ignored her riddle at the end and took off after her. No way in hell was I letting that flat-chested girl kiss me and get away with it.

* * *

"I can't find him anywhere..." Haru said with a sigh.

"Why don't we try outside in the garden?" Kid suggested. BlackStar waved him on.

"No way Soul would be prancing around like some sissy in your stupid rose garden! He would be somewhere manly...SOME WHERE GODLY! HA HA HA!" Haru and Kid looked at each other sweat dropping.

"Alright, well...I'm going to the front yard. I wouldn't think Soul would be one to stay cooped up in here." Haru said, walking down the hall. Kid and BlackStar decided to split up in the house and search.

* * *

"Soul! Where the hell are you, Soul?" I yelled. Soul wasn't one to vanish, so I suspected the girls. What were they up to, anyway? Suddenly, an explosion under my feet sent me hurling backwards and onto my butt. I rubbed my feet and looked at the crater.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" I turned my head and saw Patti and Liz howling in laughter from a tree. Patti held a remote control. My eyes widened.

"LANDMINES? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?" I creamed. They laughed harder. I jumped to my feet and started to run. Patti started to click the button repeatedly. Every single landmine detonated around me and I ran like hell.

"HOLY HELLL!"

* * *

"Do you hear that? It sounded like an explosion..." Kid said, jumping up from under his bed. BlackStar laughed.

"No! The girls are too fragile for that! Ha...ha...whoa..." A nosebleed dripped down from BlackStar's nose and Kid ran over to him.

"What are you...oh wow...who is that?" The two boys were looking out the rather large window in Kid's room and they watched as a dark female-figure slipped silently into his pool. And she seemed to have thrown a bathing suit on the side of it.

"Is she skinny-dipping in my pool?" Kid yelled. BlackStar opened the window and gave a thumbs up.

"Let's check it out! YAHOOOO!" Kid watched as his friend jumped down into the pool with the girl. She didn't jump or scream in surprise. As a matter of fact, she jumped out and threw 2 large objects in with him. Kid raised an eye brow. What was that girl up to?

* * *

"Yeah, Haru and Soul are at base-camp. I just got the dye and eels in with BlackStar. Kid's still in the house. Over." Tsubaki reported in her walkey talkey, hiking on her pajamas again. She ran into the woods, meeting up with Patti, Liz, Maka, and the two boys tied together in the cage. Maka smirked and waved at Soul. He grunted, but gave a sly wink. Maka blushed and turned to the girls.

"BlackStar's over there right?" Liz asked. Maka nodded and I tilted my head to the side.

"Where's Sora?"

* * *

"Awww, she got away...wait, what's that?" I looked down underneath the water and watched two small fish swim up to me. I laughed and pointed at them.

"You're so inferior and weak compared to God like ME! HA HA HA! OWWWWW!" The eels attacked me and shocked me until my hair turned black. I shot out of the water and cringed, seeing as in I was covered in a thick blue dye. Then I grabbed the METAL LADDER for support, still ELECTRICLY charged.

"YAHOOO!" I shot into the air, my butt on fire. The girls were good.

* * *

"H-Hello?" I walked carefully back into my room, shutting the door and windows. No way the girls can get me. I sat down on my bed and tried to think calmly.

"Kiddo-kun~ I've been waiting for you..." I turned my head and saw Sora, covered in blood at the foot of my bed.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora rolled on the ground, howling in laughter, choking every now and then. The girls and boys all looked at Kid, but he kept to himself, scowling at the ground.

"I (pant) HAVE NEVER HEARD A BOY SCREAM SO MUCH LIKE A GIRL! HAHAHA! THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" Sora yelled between laughs. Soul burst out laughing from his spot tied to BlackStar.

"DUDE THAT WAS YOU? HAHA!"

"GIVE IT A REST!"

* * *

"Well, thank god this is all over..." Haru said, breathing out a sigh of relief. Sora shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Haru and the gang all stopped and looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Kid asked, rubbing the small of her back. She looked at him and gave a sheepish grin.

"I kinda...lost something..." She said quietly. Haru stepped back cautiously.

"Sora...what did you lose..."

"Rocko."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haru took off running, setting off more and more of the underground landmines on his way. Everyone's face paled and stared at Sora.

"Who's Rocko...?"

"My pet anaconda..."

"AHHHHH!"


	15. Medusa's Trap

"Ughh..." I woke up in Kid's arms and almost screeched at how close his face was to mine. I watched as he took one calm breath after another, sleeping peacefully with me as his heater. I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Suddenly, I was flipped over and Kid pinned me to the couch. I scowled.

"You tricked me!" I whispered quietly, trying not to wake the others. He smirked.

"It was totally worth it."

Kid leaned down and attacked my lips fiercely, biting my lips. I held back a moan and tried to wiggle away, but he had me pinned. He nibbled on my ear lobe and left a trail of kisses down my neck, then stopping at the top of my shirt.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed. His smirked grew.

"I would." He removed his hands from mine and I tried to pull them up, but they wouldn't move. I looked over my head and saw Kid had ordered his little reapers to hold my hands down.

He grabbed my boobs with both hands and I bit my lip. No way he can get away with this! Kid kissed me softly in the valley between my breast and came up to me for another kiss.

"Let (kiss) me (kiss) go!" I panted between his rapid attack on my mouth. Kid licked my neck and I squeaked.

"Not a chance, my darling..." He said, his voice like velvet to my ears. He wrapped his arms around my back and fiddled with my bra latch.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you." I snarled, accidentally thrashing my core into his hips. He moaned softly.

"Touch me again and I'll let you." Kid smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and wiggled some more. Crap! Suddenly the sounds of construction and bull dozers erupted in the basement and every sleepover guest awoke from their sleep. Kid pulled up from on top of me and straddled my hips calmly while I laid under him, feeling his erection rub against my core. I bit my lip as Maka turned the lights on.

"WHOAAAAA!" Everyone said at once. Kid just smirked and played with my hair.

"It was pretty nice until you guys turned on the lights...and we were just getting to the good part..." Kid whined, pouting at me cutely. I scowled.

"Get. Off." I hissed. I made my eyes turn darker and Kid sat up and smirked at me with his cocky grin and made the reapers disappear. I quickly put on my shirt and gave Kid the middle finger.

"Bite Me."

BlackStar and Soul burst out laughing, but were soon drowned out by the construction noises again.

"Who the hell is building stuff at 3:00am?" Haru shouted, rubbing his eyes. The group slowly drifted to the window and moved away the curtains.

"What the...?"

"Looks like your neighbors have a thing for Halloween, Kid." I commented. A haunted house was being built just across the street and looked already finished. Bulldozers and construction workers seemed to be leaving the site, and suddenly a big sign on the new building flashed on and Kazu read it to us.

"Spider-house Mansion. Enter if yowu.. yowu..dawre?" Kazu read. I squealed and lifted him into my arms.

"You're so ah-dorable!" I exclaimed and snuggled into his neck. Everyone sweat dropped and Kid whined.

"See? Why can't I get hugs like that too?"

WAM!

"Because your an ass, that's why."

* * *

"Seriously though, this plan will NEVER work. She is MY daughter, after all." Medusa seethed to her sister. Arachane waved her on with a spider-covered hand and smiled.

"I assure you, dear sister, that this plan is fool-proof." She said. Medusa slapped her hand to her forehead and looked up at the huge haunted house, then back at Shinigami's sons house.

"How will she know it's even here?" Medusa hissed. Arachane smirked and had all her bull-dozer workers line up. Then they all turned on their engines as loud as they could. Medusa's eyes widened and her and Arachane ran to hide. Then, they saw Sora and her friends that at window. Just as the spider queens plan had sought out to do. Medusa watched her long-lost daughter arrive in front of the building and looked at her soul-protected soul. That was her daughter. Just standing a few feet away...

"C-Crona, signing in. Is there anything else you need me to do, Lady Medusa?" Her son's voice echoed on her walkey talkey. Medusa grinned evilly.

"Just wait inside, Crona. You're doing such a good job..."

* * *

"It's huuuuuugee!" Patti exclaimed, running circles around the new building. Kid nursed the hand-mark on his cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"Could be a trap. Everyone stay outside and don't go near it. I need to examine it." Kid said. He walked around the sides of the house and cocked his head to the side.

"It is huge. Too huge to be built in a night...Maybe it's magical?" Kid wondered aloud. Liz nodded in a agreement.

"Check if you see any soul's around; I don't like the feeling of this place..." Liz said quietly. Kid nodded and began to search the area. I looked at the haunted house and smirked at Soul. He grinned silently back.

"Well, let's go!" Me and Soul linked arms and ventured in through the house's door. Tsubaki ran in after us, yelling about us breaking the law.

"YOUR TRESSPASSING! WAIT UP!" Tsubaki yelled. BlackStar noticed half the group had disappeared and tip-toed behind the grim reapers back and into the house. Maka turned and saw a glimpse of the blue-ninja's hair before he escaped into the house. She sighed.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Maka ran in after the group, yelling at Soul on the way for hooking arms with Sora.

"Hey Sora, could you take Kazu and- Sora..?" Haru looked around and anime fell. She freakin' went inside the damn haunted house. Haru picked up Kazu and walked through the open door and into the darkness inside.

"Giraffes are cool, giraffes are sweet! Giraffes are nice and they don't smell like Kid's feet! Giraffes- Oooo! The door's open!" Patti ran inside the house and Kid and Liz were the only two left outside.

"See anything, Kid?" Liz asked quietly. Kid scanned the premesis, when he suddenly caught a glance of Patti's pink pajama's disappearing into the house he had strictly forbidden anyone to go into. He groaned.

"All I see is a bunch of idiots. Come on, we better catch up." Kid said with an aggravated sigh. Liz cried and screamed as he dragged her into her worst nightmare; a HAUNTED house. The two finally made it in and the doors shut behind them firmly. Medusa and Arachane jumped from their hiding spots, Medusa wearing a shocked expression while Arachane smirked.

"Told you so." Medusa glared at her sister, then began stalking towards the house.

"Fuck you."

Like mother-like daughter, I suppose.


	16. Spiders

Really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy... But, here yah go!

* * *

I looked around and smirked. The entrance to the inside of the haunted house led me and Soul into a spider-web covered hallway. It was getting narrower as we continued and soon me and Soul had to hold our breath to squeeze through.

"What the hell..." Soul yelped. He grabbed my hand hesitantly and I glared at him, but we busted our way to the end, where the hallway opened up into a room. We panted and rubbed our sides.

"That sucked like hell..." I said aloud. Soul nodded.

"Ow...Ow..." I looked over to the hallway again and watched Tsubaki squeeze her way out. She held her chest in pain.

"That was horrible!"

"YAHOOO! TSUBAKI!" BlackStar crashed through the hallway, breaking and cracking the wooden walls on his way. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Gees, this place is weird..." Maka said, coming through the newly broken hallway.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Patty yelled, following said girl. I smirked.

"Did everyone want to join our party?" I commented, making Soul smirk with me. BlackStar, Tsubaki and Maka smirked too.

"Okay, so now that were in...where exactly is here?" Tsubaki asked after a moment. I looked around and noticed strange things about the room. Spiders crawled around easily as if it had been their home forever. Even though it had just been built. And the walls...they were covered with spikes as long as my neck, and they were covered in...blood. The room had no windows and no other doors. The only way out looked to me the narrow hallway.

"This is so weird...EW EW GET IT OFF!" Haru screamed. I glanced over to him and saw the tiny spider on his ear. I shivered a little. Patty laughed hysterically and me and Maka glared.

"Just kill it! God Haru, you're so freakin' loud." I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my shivers.

"MAKA-CHOP!" The spider flew off of Haru and into a crevice in the floor. Haru held his bleeding head in pain and Soul laughed.

"Not so nice, is it!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul joined my partner and together they whimpered in fear. Me and Maka laughed.

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Blackstar yelled suddenly. I looked over to find him punching the floor boards vigorously.

"What the hell?"

"A spider jumped on him also and then went in the floor..." Tsubaki explained. I sighed, but glanced back to the blue-haired ninja. The floor didn't exactly look BlackStar-proof.

"Please Liz, just let go of me! My arm is going to have to be amputated by the time we get there!" A voiced yelled. I looked back to the hallway and smirked. Kid was finally here. But soon my smirk turned into a frown.

"B-But I'm scared, Kid..." Another voice whimpered. Suddenly emerging into the poor lighting of the haunted room, Kid and Liz arrived, arguing. Liz had latched herself onto the side of Kid and Kid looked a bit ticked off. Once his eyes had scanned the room, they stopped on me and softened a bit. My glare didn't waver though.

"Liz, you can hold my hand." I offered. She shook her head and pouted slightly.

"Only MY partner could understand my fear of ghosts.."

My eye twitched.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!" She yipped. I narrowed my eyes, but nodded nevertheless. I looked for Kid's reaction too, but he didn't seem to be phased.

"Alright... WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU GUYS?" He shouted, his black grim-reaper aura seeping from her black suit. The accused group all huddled together on one side of the room, me joining them. BlackStar continued pounding away at the floor.

"Uhh...what did he tell us?" Soul said after a moment. Patty and me burst out laughing and Kid fell over.

"GOTCHA!" BlackStar yelled. We all looked over to see him throwing one last punch into the floor, but his hand...it was glowing with his soul wavelength. Our eyes widened.

"WAIT, BLACKSTAR DON'T-"

The floor broke from underneath us before we could stop him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Wow. Look at them go!" Arachane commented, watching the falling children from her throne. Medusa raised a brow at her sister.

"I thought you were going to kill them with the spikes?"

Arachane shrugged.

"They found a way out. Sorry dear sister, I didn't think they were that smart...We'll really be testing them with whatever lies at the bottom of that pit though!" She encouraged. Medusa put her hands on her hips.

"Which is...what?" Medusa hissed.

"Huh?"

"What's at the bottom of that pit?" She tried once more.

...

"Arachane..."

"Truthfully, I have no idea."

"ARACHANE!"

* * *

"All for a freakin' spider. Jesus, BlackStar. Your such an ass." I coughed, rubbing my back and standing up from the rubble.

"I KILLED IT! I KILLED IT! HA HA HA!" BlackStar yelled, ignoring my comment. I shook my head and looked to see if the others were okay. Soul was helping Maka up and Tsubaki and Patty were trying to calm down BlackStar. Looked about right. Except for...Oh my shitness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kid. I didn't mean for THIS to happen..." Liz said. Kid was blushing furiously.

"N-Not a problem, Liz..."

Liz was on top of Kid, her boobs pushing in his face.

BOOM!

Everyone stopped and stared at me. I glared, taking my fist out of the destroyed wall.

"Sorry, just testing how LOYAL and strong it is..." I hissed to the group. I watched Liz smirk at me and help Kid up, then latching onto him again. Then they made their was over to me.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Kid's hand went to touch my face but I walked away.

"Just. Fine." I said through gritted teeth. Why am I so pissed? She's just toying with me...I looked around the pit and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The room was still, covered in cobwebs, but this time with human-shaped sacks of cobwebs. They hung all around the room, some twitching and some just still. The only exit seen was a glowing red circle-shaped opening in front of us. I ran over and felt along it. The red. It was blood.

"Oh shit, oh shit. Were in a spider nest!" I whispered to myself, my face becoming pale.

"I don't think this is just a haunted house anymore.." Patty's voice rang with worry. I turned my head back to the group and my eyes widened. Giant spiders were closing in on them, their mouths dripping with human blood. All weapons and miester's transformed together and Haru ran to me and grabbed me into a hug. I didn't fight him away. Kid looked to me as he shot the spiders away from Maka and him.

"You okay, Sora?" He shouted across the room. I stood still and watched the spiders silently surround me. My blood ran cold and I froze, tears coming down my cheeks.

"The only thing Sora is most afraid of..." Haru began.

"...is spiders."

I feel trapped, like I was alone in an unforgiving, unfamiliar terrain, searching for freedom. This time and this time only, I need help. Help me.


	17. Kidnapping Kazu

A big round of applause for webidolchiu94, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, death2ourfoes, Me and Gaara 4ever, following my stars, Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom, kaaayyytteee, souleat3rFangirlxx, and SoulEaterFTW!

Thank you for supporting this story!

* * *

Move Sora! MOVE! I stood up warily and focused as best as I could on Haru.

"Haru, transform!" I yelled. He smirked and turned into a bow in my hands. Breathe in. And out. Breathe in. Oh shit that spiders coming at me... I started to choke. BREATHE OUT STUPID! BREATHE OUT! Suddenly, Kid was in front of me on his skateboard and he wrapped a arm around my waist and pulled me on. We shot out of the circle of spiders, just as they missed us and bumped heads with each other. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath again.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

I re-opened my eyes and looked at Kid's worried face. I smiled and scratched my head.

"Everyone's afraid of something, right?"

Kid smiled back and kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"Do you need some help?" He asked with a smirk. I returned it and nodded. We shot back down to the fight as more and more spiders started to appear.

"Kid! Can you see how many more are coming from up there?" Maka yelled, slicing spiders with Soul this way and that. Liz was using Patty to shoot spiders as well. Kid stopped his board and we scouted the pit. They were getting...bigger? I squeezed my eyes shut as we landed.

"Maka! 20 degrees on your left, slice your upper right!" Kid yelled. I blinked and watched Maka attack the surprise attack Kid saw. I decided I should do the same.

"BlackStar! Underneath you! Twist your waist and slam Tsubaki downward!" I yelled. BlackStar looked down and saw the spider emerging. He did as I said and speared the spider right in the face with Tsubaki, killing it instantly.

"Thanks!" Maka and BlackStar called. Kid and me smiled, but our victory was short lived. The spiders gathered around us and Kid went to pull his board up, but a spider was hanging from above us. Blocked by all sides. I looked around nervously.

"K-Kid..."

Kid turned his body and faced me. He looked into my eyes then looked left and right.

"Close your eyes."

"But Kid-"

"Trust me." He said smiling.

I looked at him doubtfully, but closed my eyes. The spiders darted toward us. I felt Kid turn me around and put my arms out. Into a fighting position. Then he picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Kid, what the hell?" I shouted blushing.

"Shoot 2 arrows upward, then one to your left!" He said.

I quickly shot arrows.

"Good."

I felt the skateboard flying around as he told me orders. I peeked open my eyes to find the spiders right next to me face and I screamed.

"Don't open your eyes!" He commanded. I frowned andshut them once more, feeling blood splattered onto my face.

"Shoot down again- WAIT SHOOT UP! SHOOT UP!" His voice was frantic and i fumbled shooting the arrows this way and that. I was swung around and back into his arms again.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." He sounded gentler now, and I opened my eyes warily. He smiled at me and set me down on my feet.

"They retreated, but our tag-team style actually worked..." Kid said, brushing my face and clothing off. I sighed in relief and looked around. The spiders were indeed gone. All that was left was blood. Black blood. BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul and the Thompson sisters approached me and Kid again, also covered with the blood. I threw Haru into the air and he transformed back to normal.

"That was horrible!" I exclaimed, wiping the disgusting liquid off of me and cringing. Liz smirked.

"I bet it was...now we all know Sora's not as tough as she wants us to think!" She teased. I scowled at her, but Kid put his arm in front of me.

"Stop teasing her, Liz. The most important thing we can do right now is figure a way out of here. Fighting will get us nowhere." He said. My heart tingled a bit when he said that, because he knew and recognized the fact she was against me. And fighting will get us nowhere. But, still! He's on my side! TAKE THAT BITCH! Liz made a face at me and nodded sweetly to Kid.

"Um..where's the little guy?" BlackStar asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him warily.

"Who?"

"Kazu."

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

"Hey, do you have a snawck miss?"

"No, now shut up you little brat. Worst. Hostage. Ever. I told you idiots to grab the girl!" Arachane shot back, then yelled at her minions. They bowed in respect.

"Are apologies Lady Arachane."

"Get out of my sight."

"Yes, Lady Arachane."

"I'm hungwyyyyy!" Kazu whined a third time. Arachane handed him off to Medusa.

"He's your grandson, you feed him!"

Medusa glared at her sister, then back to the child.

"I cannot believe my 14 year old has already had a child. She must be a total slut." Medusa snarled.

Kazu narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say about my mama, bitch?"

The two fully-grown women stared at the child in utter confusion.

"W-What did you just say?"

"Yowu heward me, bwitch! Don't you dawre make fun of my mama, or I'll kick yowu ass!"

...

"Yup, defiantly your grandson."

* * *

"Are you sure we were suppose to go this way?" Liz asked again. I glared at her. After searching the whole pit, Kazu was nowhere to be found. So we went into the red-opening to find that it was split into 2 path ways. BlackStar, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka went one way. And you'll never guess who went with me.

"Yes, yes, yes! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?" I snapped. She stuck out her tongue and Kid sighed as electricity shot between us.

"Can we just all get along?"

"NO!" We yelled in unison, and faced our backs toward each other. Liz is such an ass.

"Hahahaha!" Patty laughed and clapped at our fighting and Kid smacked his hand to his forehead. Suddenly, my walkey talkey rang.

"Tsubaki radioing in, how's it going?" I clicked the reply button and sighed into the microphone.

"Well, Mrs. Prissy pants over here won't shut up, were driving Kid insane, Patty won't stop giggling and making things un-symmetrical and Nope, no sign of the child."

Chuckling was heard as a reply.

"Not exactly 007 material are we? You guys have to be more quiet- we can hear you through the walls." Soul said. I watched Kid break down in front of me.

"008! MAKE IT 008! PLEASE! Asymmetrical garbage..." He continued pounding the floor, before I grabbed his arm.

"We all know what happened last time someone pounded don't he floor, don't we?" The radio buzzed a third time.

"BlackStar radioing in, I KILLED THAT FREAKIN' SPIDER! Nothing else matters..." He continued rambling about himself more before I shut off the communication device. One person can only take so much of BlackStar's ego for a whole night.

"C'mon, let's move slow pokes!" I yelled behind me. Liz grunted and huffed, dragging Kid by his leg as he continued hitting the floor with his fists.

"Can't you carry him, Sora? He's heavy..." Liz whined. I smirked back at her from over my shoulder.

"That's what you get for flirting with my property."

"Ugh..." Liz responded.

"Look a circus performer!" Patty laughed. I rolled my eyes as we continued down the tunnel.

"Patty, I highly doubt there's any circus performers down here in a haunt-" I stopped short in my sentence and looked around. The tunnel had opened up to a huge circus tent-room. And in the center was a lone dark figure who held a sword up on his shoulder, nearly cutting his un-even purple hair. I looked from Patty, to my new opponent, then back to Patty. She laughed.

"Wow... just -...wow."


	18. Aniki Crona and Haru's Voice

Short Sketch:

I walked nonchalantly into Alex's room and quietly stepped over her sleeping form that was sprawled out on the floor. I went over to her maple-wood desk and brushed all the candy wrappers and empty soda cans of Pepsi onto her green comforter. Sitting down in her computer chair, I clicked the computer screen on. I stared at the screen and sighed in annoyance, leaning back in the chair.

The screen read:

Alex ;)

Password:

(Hint!)

I typed in her usual password, 'fluffy bunnies', but the words 'Access Denied' popped up. Guess she changed her password. I exited out of the pop up and looked at my options.

I clicked on 'hint' hastily.

(Hint!: Don't go on my computer, SORA.)

I smirked and held back a laugh, forcing myself to be quiet and not wake Alex.

I stared at her smooth white Mac-keyboard in thought. What could her password be? I glanced around the room for clues. From the green feather lamps to her wide collection of Soul Eater posters, the answer finally came to me. My fingers practically flew on the keyboard.

Password: Death the Kid

I waited a moment, before another message appeared.

Access Granted. Welcome back, Alex ;)!

Nice. I waited until her computer was done loading and smirked at her desktop background. It was a picture of me that she had drawn herself, then taken a picture of and uploaded it to her computer. It had me standing with my back facing the viewer, and I was looking at the ocean. Haru was in a bow form in my hands and I was holding Kazu's hand. I was also in my usual attire, my top-hat tilted slightly. I smiled. It was a beautiful picture, not that I would ever admit it to her.

"Alright, where is it?" I whispered, getting back on topic. I double-clicked on Mozilla Firefox and Alex's Google homepage jumped up. I moved the cursor up and into the search box. I carefully typed in the correct words.

www dot fanfiction dot net.

Already signed in, I went straight to the document manager and uploaded the next chapter of my latest story. I sighed moved my bangs out of my eyes. Suddenly a popping noise erupted from the computer and I nervously glanced over at Alex. She flipped on her stomach and muttered a few words, before drifting to sleep again. I sighed in relief and looked at the computer.

'Down in Death City has been updated!'

Mission Complete.

* * *

Back to the story now...

* * *

I slowly entered the arena with Liz, Patty and the newly-awake Kid trailing behind me. My opponent dropped his sword form his shoulder and looked at me warily, only about 10 feet away. I raised a brow.

"Were you planning on standing there all day or are you gonna fight me?" I asked. The boy's eyes turned a bit restless and his body shook with fear. I smirked.

"Haru transform!" I yelled. I opened my right hand, waiting for his familiar hand to grasp it, but nothing happened. I looked to my left and my mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Where's Haru?" I asked the group. Liz and Patty shrugged and Kid shook his head.

"I remember him walking with us, but I guess he got lost at some point." Kid reminisced. I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"That idiot!"

"I know, but she talks to me in a really mean way..."

I looked back to my enemy and saw that he was talking with his sword.

"Don't be such a baby Crona! It's just some girl! Let's kill her!" His sword responded. I narrowed my eyes. Where have I heard that name before...?

"Sora!" Kid yelled frantically, making me jump. I turned to him.

"What?"

"I just remembered! That's Crona! He's your bro-" Kid was suddenly thrown into the arena wall and knocked unconscious by Crona. I gasped and ran to his side, repeatedly smacking his face.

"Wake up you lazy ass! I don't have a weapon to use!" I yelled. But Kid didn't move.

"Do you either of you two know that he was going to say?" I asked the Thompsons sisters. Patty tapped her chin.

"I wasn't listening...Sorry, HAHAHAHA!"

"I know, but I can't quite think of it right now..."

"Some help you two are." I hissed. They shrugged.

I stared down the boy and his sword.

"Liz, Patty, protect Kid. I got this guy..." I hissed, without looking at the sisters. They rushed to Kid and I began running at Crona. I pulled out a soul arrow and shaped it like a sword.

"Ahhh! DIE!" I swung at him rapidly and cut him up as best as I could. I flipped back after I thought I had done a fair amount of damage, only to find Crona perfectly fine.

"What the hell?"

Then I saw it. Hardened black blood. I smirked.

"Nice trick. What else you got?" I teased. The boy worriedly put up his sword again.

"Don't smirk at me like that, I don't know how to deal with it right now..." He said nervously. I raised a brow. Somehow, I feel like I knew this person.

"Your Crona, correct?" I asked. He shrunk a bit.

"Have we met?"

"No, I think I would've remembered a skank like you!" His sword yelped. Crona looked at his sword warily then back to me. I charged at him and punched him straight in the face.

"ASSHOLE!"

* * *

"It seems my children have finally met." Medusa said, smirking to herself. Arachane looked at the security camera and tilted her head to the side.

"Why are they fighting?"

"They don't know their siblings. Crona eliminated Death's child before he could tell her..." Medusa laughed evilly. Arachane smirked.

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

I sliced again and again, but Crona sliced just the same. We were like twins, working like clockwork. Clock wise and counter clock wise. Opposites, yet so similar. And the weirdest part - we had the same fighting techniques. I jumped away from him, both of us panting. Suddenly, a rush of pain flew through my veins. I fell to my knees. And spat up black blood.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, now standing in front of me. I looked up at him warily.

"No..."

He grabbed my hair gently and smelled it. I looked at him confusedly as he knelt down next to me.

"Sora...?"

My eyes widened.

"Y-Yes?"

"It's me, Crona. Don't you remember?"

I stared at him.

"I'm your brother."

My face paled and I stared at him. He smiled at me.

"I found you..." I said. Crona's eyes widened a bit.

"You were looking...for me?" He asked, stuttered on a few words. I smirked and stood up with him and tackled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Crona." I whispered. Crona sniffled a bit and carefully petted my head. Some tears slid down my cheeks. My older brother was with me again.

A sudden rush of footsteps made me jump and turn around, only to find Haru panting at his knees.

"Where the hell have you been?" I scolded, tearing myself away from Crona. He raised his hand for a second and caught his breath before jumping up and yelled at me.

"DO YOU FREAKIN' KNOW HOW FAST I HAD TO RUN TO KEEP UP WITH YOU? YOU GUYS FREAKIN' LEFT ME BEHIND!" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's your own fault you're so slow." I hissed. He looked at bit hurt for a moment, almost making me regret my words.

"Do you even care what happens to me?" He asked, his arms dropping to his sides. I prepared a snappy comeback, but stopped short. Of course, of course! I wanted to yell. We ARE partners, after all! But, I couldn't get myself to speak. All this time, after meeting Kid, me and Haru haven't really been as friendly to each other. We really only talked when we fought someone. Are we...drifting apart? My long absence of a response to Haru, was enough for him though.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Your just as selfish as ever, Sora. Try to care about someone other than yourself sometimes, okay? Might help you in life." He snapped, hurt in his eyes. My shoulders sagged and my heart tugged with guilt. I haven't been a very good partner...And Haru does so much for me.

"W-What?" I choked out. Haru stared at me.

"I'm not your partner anymore."

Those words, those 5 words, were all it took to make my heart shatter into pieces, to make me shed one more tear, to make my best friend leave my side.


	19. Partners

Sorry for taking sooooo long. I've been having some health issues -_-

Anyway, here yah go! Be expecting more chapter updates soon! I'm getting back into the routine!

* * *

Haru turned on his feet and took off back towards the tunnel. I had to covered my open mouth to keep myself from sobbing and choked down my tears. My eyes were turning darker. Feelings were overrated.

"I guess someone's pmsing!" I shot, before Haru finally disappeared. Damn him! Damn him to hell!

I heard Kid waking up over with Liz and Patty.

"Kid! Are you alright?" Liz cried, caressing his cheeks. He stood up and dusted off his suit.

"I felt an over-whelming surge of madness." He said. I kept my gaze on Haru's back. I heard footsteps travel over to Kid and looked out of the corner of my eye. Crona was filling him in.

"GET BACK HERE HARU!" I screamed, stopping my feet. Kid and Crona approached me warily, both wanting to sympathize. My bangs covered my face as more tears came. Baka, baka, baka!

"Sora..." Kid said, touching my shoulder. I flinched and clenched my fists. Another hand rubbed my hair gently.

"S-Sora..." Crona's voice came. I felt my body becoming more and more consumed by the madness.

"I just got reunited with my long lost older brother, I faced my greatest fear, my child's been kidnapped, DAMNIT HARU! COULD YOU HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME?"

I took off down the tunnel.

* * *

Haru ran faster than he normally could, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Then he passed the others.

"Hey, Haru- Where are you going?" Soul's voice yelled. Haru blocked out all noise and continued running. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and BlackStar were dumbfounded. Until I passed them.

"W-Where...which way did he...?" I panted. Soul pointed to the break in the tunnel.

"That way, but why are you guys- HEY!"

I sprinted off down the tunnel, wheezing continuously, feeling my lungs on the verge of collapsing. I was about to give up, when I saw the back of someone's green-hoodie coming into view. Haru's.

"HARU!" I tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms to the rocky dirt. He glared up at me.

"Get off, Sora! I'm warning you!" I glared down at him and pushed harder on his wrists making him cringe.

"Are you stupid or something?" I screamed. He kept a straight face as I lectured him.

"Of course I care! Of course I care!" I screamed louder, my tears falling to his cheeks. His eyes widened, and he glanced away. I shook my head vigorously.

"Listen to me god damnit! Haru, your my freakin' weapon! And I'm your freakin' miester! I always put all my trust in you! You may not see it, but I care! I've always cared! Because were partners!" I yelled at him. He struggled from underneath me, suddenly excited for some reason.

"Are you freakin' listening to me? HARU? HARU?" He pushed me off and I looked at him in disbelief. Until he grabbed my arm.

"Haru? What the fuck-"

Before I knew it, Haru had me against the wall. I blinked and he tipped my chin towards him. He kissed me on the lips and pulled back.

"Shut up." He hissed.

* * *

"Oh great. The enemy's all over the place. They've separated!" Medusa yelled at her sister. Arachane continued watching the cameras, then suddenly grabbed her sisters hand.

"We need to get out of here..."

Medusa looked at her sister warily, then looked at the camera for herself. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Where's the kid?" Medusa said, ready to go. The two witches looked around and saw he was gone.

"Let's just go!"

The two witches ran out the door and away from the house. Little Kazu waddled down the tunnel hallway.

The spiders were killing everything. Even Arachane's workers.

* * *

Kid suddenly twitched in annoyance.

"What's wrong kiddo-kun?" Patty chirped. Kid shook his head.

"I don't know, I just felt like something of mine was un-symmetrical or something..." Was Sora alright?

"K-Kid, look!" Crona said, pointing to the tunnel's entrance. Soul and the rest of the team appeared, running towards them.

"Hey, look who decided to show up." Kid said, earning smirks from BlackStar and Soul.

"Where's Sora and Haru?"

"We tried to talk to them, but they were in a mad-dash down the tunnel. What happened?" Maka replied. Kid looked at the ground then back to his group of friends. Just as he was going to explain, the sound of an insects legs scratched against the dirt sounded from the tunnel. Everyone got in battle positions.

"I'll fill you in later, but for now, we need to protect ourselves and found a way out of this hell hole!"

"Right!"

* * *

I was at a loss for words. Haru stood up and brought me up with him. I just stared at him, dumbfounded. He blushed and looked away.

"Don't look at me like that!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and tried to resist strangling him on the spot.

"Why….?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up! I get it! You're my miester, okay?"

I smiled a little and held out my hand.

"Truce?" I asked. Haru shook it gladly and smirked at me.

"Truce."

"So, your sure it was nothing? No secret love for me?"

"N-No! I only did it to shut you up and get the point across, because I know there's no other way to stop you went you yell!"

"…..Right, I'll keep that in mind when I restock on poison and it's my turn to cook."

Haru cringed.

"…Shit…"

Suddenly, Kazu appeared from the lightened end of the tunnel. I ran to him and picked him and up and twirled around.

"I missed you honey pie!" I squealed. Kazu broke down in tears.

"MAMA! WAHHH!" He cried. I snuggled him in my arms and smiled. Haru and me were cool again, Kazu was back, and Crona and the others were safe. Ahh now all that's left is getting out of this god damned place-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My said group of friends ran by me and my partner in a flash, screaming their heads off. Me and Haru exchanged looks, then peeked our heads to look from where they just came from. The wall of spiders was enough to make my legs move.

"RUN LIKE HELL! HOLY CRAP!"

Eh, Fuck my life. -_-


	20. A Surprise for Sora

Happy Almost Turkey Day~!

* * *

"Oh my gosh…." Everyone panted at once. We all stood outside the collapsed and FAKE haunted house, panting like idiots. The sun was just rising over the ridge.

"Okay, who's idea was it to freakin' go in there in the first place?" Liz panted quietly. Glares were sent to me and Soul and we looked at each other for help. I jumped up and crossed my arms.

"Well, if it wasn't for Kid, we wouldn't have been tempted, right Soul?"

"Y-Yeah that's it. Gees Kid, try to keep us out of trouble!"

"WHAT?" Kid yelped. Me and Soul laughed and Kazu ran over to Kid. He stood in front of the tired reaper and put his hands up.

"Up! Up!" Kid smiled and took him in his arms. Suddenly he was out of breath, hunched over and lifting Kazu above his shoulders. I laughed my ass off, rolling around on the wet grass.

"He's pretty- Heavy…." Kid gasped. I jumped up and ran to the two and wrapped my arms around Kid, with Kazu caught between. I grinned and he blushed.

"Lemme' take him papa. Mama's got it all under control." He loosened his grip, and Kazu dropped into my hands. I grinned and Kid gave a sheepish grin.

"So, that was fun- I guess?" Liz laughed.

"We wasted our whole night running from spiders and battling them and arguing. How the hell was that fun?" Haru hissed to Liz. She grinned and ignored him. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't mind her, she's just being a bitch. It is 6am after all." I whispered to him. He nodded. Suddenly I realized how close he was to my face and side-stepped away from him. One kiss was enough, I can't take any more chances…

"S-Sora…" Crona attacked me in a bear hug and I choked from the loss of oxygen. Crona cried into my shoulder.

"I'm s-so happy to see my l-little sister again…." He wailed. I hugged him back and gave pleading looks to the group. They smiled at the warm moment, other than noticing I was turning blue. Crona finally released me and I pecked him on the cheek and winked.

"I missed you too nii-san." He smiled and rubbed my hair. I smiled and looked back to Kid's house, the basement lights still illuminating from across the street. I looked back to everyone else. Soul and BlackStar were being held up by their partners, with little strength, and Liz was leaning on Patty who was leaning on Kid. And Kid was struggling. Kazu was in Haru's arms, fast asleep already, and Haru seemed to be dozing.

"Alright, I'm gonna go crash at Kid's place. Anyone else in?" I snapped, waking up a few people.

"Agreed!" Everyone yelped. We started crossing the street again, but I looked back to the demolished house. Who would've set up a trap like that was so conveniently placed across the street from Death the Kid's house? I yawned and slowed my walking. I don't really give a damn right now. Kid poked his head into my view, a small smirk on his face. I yawned again, but this time in annoyance.

"Alright, let's get you to bed…" He swept me off my feet and into his arms bridal style and continued into his house. I didn't even flinch. Slowly my eye lids closed and I snuggled into Kid's arms, taking in sleep and letting go of my consciousness.

"Sleep well, Sora."

* * *

"Ugh…" I peeked open my eyes to be met with a blinding light. I grunted and flipped onto my stomach. Suffocating myself in the pillow, I listened to the sounds in the room to try and wake myself up. There was shuffling noise, muffling its way around the room. A couple of times it stopped, making me curious. Finally deciding against sleep, I sat up and rubbed my eyes open. Kid was in front of the bed adjusting his white dress shirt, which was barley on, and is pants were loose and wrinkled. We both stared at each other for a moment, until we both turned red, and I dived under the covers.

"DUDE! DON'T DRESS AROUND UNCONSIOUS PEOPLE!" I yelled. I heard him franticly slipped on his clothing.

"It's not my fault! I thought you were dead to the world! It's noon, you know!"

I huffed in response and pouted beneath the blankets.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked, my hot breath taking up too much space under the blankets. I could almost feel his grin.

"My room."

…..

"I hate you."

He laughed.

"I swear I didn't do anything. You were just exhausted so I brought you to a room with a bed. That room just so happened to be mine~"

"Yeah, you just so happened to skip past the guest room that's RIGHT IN FRONT of yours. I get it." I replied smirking. I felt him freeze up and I laughed evilly. He deserved it.

"So…..where did Crona sleep?"

"…..Guest room…"

"Nice. That only confirms my point."

"Shut up under there! I hope you suffocate!"

I laughed again.

"Well sorry for voicing my opinion Mr. Sensitive…"

My laughter died down after a moment.

"What about Haru?" The noise around the bed stopped.

"What about him?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

I still can't get over that kiss. It freaked me out…What if it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing? What if…he likes me? Then Kid will have to kick his ass and the medical bills…oh the medical bills…

I heard drawers opening and closing, and the air under the covers was getting stuffy.

"Are the others having breakfast?"

Kid laughed.

"Breakfast? It's noon….They've all gone ahead. Well, except Crona, Haru and Kazu."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Gone where?"

"It's a surprise."

I groaned. Surprises lately have always been trying to kill me. Great.

The noise stopped.

"I'm done." Came Kid's voice, laced with velvet. I peeked over the covers and sighed in relief. He had his white dress shirt button and his pants were up. But slowly my brush creeped back to my face.

"What?" Kid asked, looking around. I slipped out from the warm covers and walked over to him. He raised a brow at me and I smirked. I grabbed his collar and peeked him on the cheek, then brought him into a hug.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked, returning my hug. I pulled away and smirked at him before exiting his room.

"Nothing. You just look _so_ sexy like that."

* * *

Kid blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. Damn, now she's got me self conscious.

"Sora! Make sure you get ready soon!" He yelled out the door. He heard a grunt from down the hallway.

"Whatever!" Was his reply. Kid smirked. Just wait till the surprise.

* * *

So? What do you think the surprise should be? I have an idea, but would you like to make a suggestion? Respond in a review please! And another thing- If you have a female OC (I need one...-_-) you'd like to have in this story, please message me or say it in a review. If I don't get an OC by the next chapter, I'll have to use another one of my own. Thank you!~ Oh and P.S. your female OC will be Sora's bff ... MWAHAHHAA!


	21. Apple Pie

The OC won't be decided for a little longer... thank you for reviewing :D

* * *

"I hear them…this way!" I whispered. The group followed me, their weapons loaded. The dark hallway ended with a large steel door. Soul and Kid put their ears up to it, listening for the enemy.

"I hear them… they're just beyond this door." Kid said. Everyone nodded and began to open the door with caution. Then, BlackStar happened. Her flew by us and broke down the door.

"ALRIGHT! BLACKSTAR IS IN THE HOUSE WOOHOO!" He began shooting everyone with his plastic gun as they took cover. I trudged in after him. The other players gaped at the size of our group.

"Who are they..?"

"Were here to kick your asses, eat apple pies and shoot your heads off!" I yelled. Crona came up next to me, trembling slightly.

"B-But not s-specifically in that order…." He said. The other players sweat dropped and BlackStar shot every single one, stealing their points. Maka and Soul went tag team style, not a single shot out of place. I hid behind a wall and looked around for their treasure, when I saw it. The lookout tower. They were shooting down below at us and at….KAZU. I pressed the radio button and started yelling into it.

"HARU! GET YOUR ASS ON THE LOOKOUT TOWER! THEY SHOT MY BABY!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR BLOWING MY EAR DRUMS WOMEN!" Haru yelled back into the radio. I ripped it off my ear and rubbed my temples. Just when I was resting, an enemy player came around the corner. I pounced on him and tied him up.

"T-There's no rope in laser tag…."

"SHUT UP! Where's your guy's treasure?"

"HA! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" He yelled. I glared and he shivered slightly. I touched my radio button and turned my back to him.

"BlackStar, we got a non-cooperating suspect."

"I'LL KILL HIS SORRY ASS!" My radio screamed. I looked back to the boy and he was near to tears.

"O-Over in the north east corner of the field… forgive me Team Falcon…" He whimpered. I smirked and radioed the information in.

"I'm near there, I got it!" Kid's voice rang from the radio. I smirked and turned back to the player. I shot the glowing patch on his uniform and stole his points, before untying him. He ran away to his team crying.

"We got in the bag!" I said. I ran out and grabbed Kazu. He pouted cutely.

"D-Did we win mama?"

"Almost baby."

"FUCK YEAH!" He yelled. The other team members near us fell over and I laughed my ass off.

"U-Uh guys…we got a problem!" Liz yelled, running to me while shooting other players. I sighed and put Kazu down.

"Well when you're mouths moving it's always a problem for me."

"YOU WANNA GO!"

"BRING IT BEEOTCH!"

"U-Um…you guys? There isn't friendly fire in laser tag…" Some guy butted in. We both shot glares at him and he fell unconscious. Tsubaki was suddenly between us, pushing us away from each other.

"Now now girls! Calm down!" She pleaded. Suddenly our whole group was together. Except Kid.

"Where's Kid with their treasure?" Maka asked. All our heads swiveled in the direction of the other team. They were gone.

"Uh-oh!" Patty giggled. The field became silent and suddenly all of our radios went static-e. We threw them to the ground and rubbed our hurt ears.

"Attention LOSERS!*Snort snort* We have captured your fellow player! If you want him back, give up your treasure!" Came an announcement on the speakers. I looked up to the control tower and saw the nerds snorting in laughter and pushing up their glasses confidently. A little piece of white stripped hair peeked over the edge and I smirked.

"You ready guys?" Everyone smirked.

"Team Death, AWAY!"

* * *

"H-Here's your free supply of pies…E-Enjoy.." The employee of the laser tag place nervously handed us our pies and he all high-fived. Team Falcon limped out of the training field, covered in bruises. I ate my piece of apple pie proudly.

"Scratch what I said earlier Kid. I like _your_ surprises. Laser Tag battle for pies was amazing~"

"So yummy!" Patty choked out as she devoured 3 pies at once. I twitched as I watched her shovel them down.

"C-Careful Patty. You might-"

She began coughing loudly, causing attention to be drawn towards our table. I sighed in annoyance as I stood up.

"-Choke."

I grabbed her and did the Heimlich maneuver on her, causing chewed up pie to hit various on-lookers.

"Pftt-Pftt-…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Our whole table burst out laughing as the bystanders wiped the pie off of they're faces. Then, a man was so upset, he walked over and decided to throw a pie at me. I dodged of course, being the smarter one, but it hit someone else instead. Kid.

"HAHAHA!" I was crying now, hunched over on the table as I watched Kid slowly wipe the apple pie off his face.

"Oh, you find this funny Sora? Then why don't you have some TOO!" Kid yelled embarrassedly, then he chucked one over to me and it hit me dead on. Everyone gasped and Kid covered his mouth. I blinked a couple of times and glared across the table.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" When Kid burst out laughing, the pies began flying. I chucked one back at him, only to hit Soul. And since Maka was the one laughing the hardest at him, she was the next to be hit. Then apparently Liz was at the top of Maka's enemy list too, so she was hit. Now, that one made me laugh real hard. Next, the master-mind. Tsubaki was so concerned on not getting pie on her that she was the one all of them chucking the most. So, BlackStar, Crona, and Patty were hit too. Kazu was crawling across the table at the time, so he was covered in pie and Haru was hit when Patty choked, so he got the already-eaten pieces covering him. Then it went like clockwork. The bystanders were next. In the end, everyone was covered in pie.

* * *

"Hey, can I have a taste?" Soul asked playfully, licking Maka's cheek. She turned bright red.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ew, I'm not cleaning that up…" I said, pointing to the blood seeping from Soul's head. Kid snickered.

"Me neither." He said.

"Make that three…" Liz said in disgust.

"Gods don't clean up messes, THEY MAKE THEM! HA HA HA!" BlackStar shouted.

"Make it 5!" Patty said with a grin, poking Soul's non-moving body.

"Six please, I don't like blood!" Tsubaki yelped, stepping away from the puddle surrounding Soul.

"Seven." Haru chirped from my side.

"I-I wouldn't like to e-either, if that's okay…" Crona said from next to Maka.

"Make me number 2!" Kazu yelled from my arms. I smirked.

"Close enough Kazu, close enough."

The 8 teenagers and 4 year old child trudged down the roads of Death City, covered in pie, and leaving behind a beaten and bleeding friend (Soul) on the sidewalk, the bill for the destruction to "Laser City" (the door BlackStar broke down), and the medical bills for the 7 other teenagers involved in their epic laser tag battle.

Can't wait till tomorrow.


	22. Last Day of Vacay

I warily entered the bathroom and stared at the toilet. My stomach urged me towards it, yet I didn't want to make any noise. After about 2 minutes of contemplating, I threw up the blood that had been sitting in the back of my throat for over an hour. I wiped my mouth clean and glared at the mirror. I was getting worse and I knew it.

"Sora? Were leaving soon!" I heard Liz yell. I gasped as I heard her footsteps approach the bathroom door and I looked from the door to the blood franticly. She knocked a couple of times.

"Sora? I'm coming in!"

"Shit..."

The minute she entered I covered her eyes and pressed her pressure point. She fell into my arms and I set her outside the bathroom for a moment.

"Oops. Reflexes~"

No one needed to know.

* * *

"Finally symmetrical!" Kid raved, looking at his newly-painted house. The paint-ball splatters were not even noticeable. He glanced at the black spiral stair case as he fixed his tie.

"Is everyone coming?" He yelled up.

"Me and Patty are." Haru said, his voice muffled with a piece of toast. Kazu sat on his shoulders, pulling at his light brown hair eagerly.

"OW. OW. OW." Haru seethed. Patty came from the living room with some candy falling out of her pockets.

"Morning Kid! I'm all stocked up for the day!" She said with a grin. Kid smiled and patted her head.

"I'm h-here as well." Crona said quietly, coming down the steps.

"W-Where's Sora and Liz?"

"Who knows, maybe they've settled their differences and are having 'girl talk'; as Patty says." Kid responded. Patty snickered.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"God damnit, wake up already!" I yelled, smacking Liz's unconscious face. She just made a grumbling noise and slumped over on the bed, not moving. I sighed exasperatedly. What a pain in the ass. The bathroom was cleaned, so she should just wake up, or were gunna be late.

"Liz, Kid want to marry you!" I said through gritted teeth. Surprisingly, she stayed down. Hmmm...

"Liz, you're a hore."

"Demon-bitch say whaaat?" She was at my throat in a matter of seconds and I grinned and pushed her away.

"Meet you downstairs."

* * *

"Alright, now that we're all here...We can leave." Kid said, escorting ladies-first out the door. I slumped down the steps exaggeratedly in my short black dress, glaring at Liz the whole way.

"Why kid? Whyyy?" I whined, pulling on his suit. He raised a brow.

"Why what?"

"Why so early? I'm gunna die..." I drawled out, almost falling asleep on his shoulder. He laughed and Haru pulled my hair, making me jump off of Kid and back to Haru.

"Ow ow ow ow owwww You suck you suck, let go!" I yelled, running in circles, only making my head throb more. Haru grinned.

"Stop complaining and I'll stop."

I glared at him and Kazu saw the commotion, so he pulled at Haru's hair harder. Suddenly, me and Haru were wailing on the ground, pleading each other to stop the torment. Crona stood over us, asking us to stop, because he couldn't handle it. Liz, Patty, and Kid all sweat dropped and laughed a bit, before I finally punched Haru in the stomach and gave Kazu to Crona instead.

"Alright, now I'm tired and pissy. Where are we going today Reaper?" I hissed at Kid. He laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder. I glared at the ground.

"Calm down, Sora. We're just going to have some fun. Soul, Maka, BlackStar and Tsubaki will be there too."

"WHERE?" I whined. Haru raised a finger at me as a warning and I gave him the middle finger.

"To the grand-opening of the amusement park! The most symmetrical place on Earth!"

* * *

We approached the rot-iron gates, which had Lord Deaths mask on each bar. Looking past the gates, laughter and screams were heard, flashing lights were seen, and the loud roar of the roller coasters seemed to be not even 10 feet away.

"Passes please." The guard said in annoyed tone. Slumped over in his seat outside the gates, the look he gave kid was a classic I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-right-now face. Kid didn't flinch though, flashing the proof of being in Lord Deaths family at him. The guard sat upright and attentively bowed to Kid. I snickered.

"Please come in, your highness." He said politely. I burst out laughing from next to Crona, almost peeing my pants.

"YOUR HIGHNESS? HA HA HA ! MY ASS IS WORTH MORE THAN THIS GUY!" I yelled, rolling on the ground. A vien popped on his head and he truned to me.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, SORA URAMESHI!"

"AHAHHA MY ASS! AHAHHA!"

Everyone went inside before us, leaving me and Kid behind. Kid yelled and I laughed, until we finally noticed the absence of the peanut gallery and ran inside with our tails between our legs.

* * *

"Would you like to do that game?"

"No. Looks stupid."

"Oh, how about this one then?"

"No. Looks stupid."

"The corn maze?"

"No. Looks stu-"

"I GET IT! God, Sora I give up!" Liz stomped away, joining Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Crona, and Kazu over where they were trying to catch fish. BlackStar laughed loudly and slung an arm around my shoulders, while scarfing down cotton candy.

"Twhese gawmes awre stwupid!" He muffled out. I laughed and chomped a bite off for myself. Soul wrapped an arm around my shoulders as well, the two boys weighing me down, making my walk into more of a crouch. Haru and Kid glared from behind us.

"Careful with her." They said simultaneously. They glared at each other for a moment, then ran to catch up with us.

"Soul, BlackStar, which one looks like it could give us brain-damage?" Soul and BlackStar grinned.

"The Nightmare." They said together. I blinked a couple of times and looked around the huge park as we walked further. There was the Ferris wheel, the games, the food courts, some roller coasters, a tower of some sort that had tracks everywhere; probably for electricity; and the haunted houses (which none of them will EVER go into again). I didn't see no "Nightmare".

"I don't see it..." I said. BlackStar smirked and pointed at the tower and tracks. I scoffed.

"How is that a roller coaster?"

"It goes up so high, you can't see the rest of it. 456 feet up, 134 miles per hour all the way down."

"What the hell are we waiting for then? LETS DO THIS!"

I took off with Soul and BlackStar towards the roller coaster, leaving behind Haru and Kid to glare at each other.

"I do intend to keep her, just so you know."

"And I do intend to steal her, just-so-YOU-know."

They shook hands.

May the best man win.


	23. Nightmare

Sora stepped into the small front car of the roller coaster, grinning like a madman. BlackStar and Soul took the car behind her warily.

"Really Sora? The FRONT car?" Soul asked staring at her. Sora flashing him a smirk.

"I can handle it."

When Haru and Kid caught up, they started to argue on who was to sit with Sora; there being only 1 seat left.

"I think she'd be more comfortable with her BOYFRIEND."

"I think that she'd enjoy her PARTNERS company more."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sora hissed from her seat. The only thing keeping her down was the rock-hard steel bar from the ride; so the 2 boys got lucky.

"Who would you like to sit with you, Sora?" BlackStar asked, grinning at the two boys. They turned to her anxiously. Sora raised a brow.

"Kid."

Kid flashed a smirk to Haru, taking his seat next to Sora. Haru seethed into the third car alone. Score one for the Reaper.

"Alright, keep your hands and feet INSIDE the vehicle at all times, no loose clothing or jewelry . Thank you for riding The Nightmare. Enjoy your death."

The group of 5's heads all swung around to the conductor of the ride; all to see his maddened grin before the ride was in full motion, shooting up the tracks.

"Oh god, we gotta get off this thing!" Soul exclaimed, pulling at the bar. BlackStar was pounding his fists on it rapidly, only causing small dents. Sora calmly assessed the situation with Kid, as the ride went almost completely vertical, the tracks going upwards on the tower.

"Gee, if Sora had her PARTNER next to her, we could've broken out by now." Haru hollered from the back.

"Shut up, Sarcasm. I'm trying to think." Sora yelled back. The ride ticked unevenly as it climbed further and further on the tracks, making Kid worried. Glancing behind him and past Haru's annoyed face, he saw the whole park, along with clouds blocking some areas. He gulped. They really were up that high. he turned back to Sora. She was staring at her feet in the small car, thinking. Kid sighed. She wouldn't be panicking after all.

"Kid, I have a plan." She said suddenly, her red eyes boring down on him. He nodded.

"At the very top, we jump."

...

"WHAT?" The 4 boys banned together, rejecting Sora's proposal. She twitched in annoyance.

"What do you mean 'what', you heard me retards! Were jumping!" She yelled at them. The ride grew closer to the top with each tick and the boys looked at each other warily.

"Look. At the top, the roller coaster goes straight down; as in- into the ground. Boom, were all dead. And it happens so fast, because we DIDN'T jump like Sora said." She explained. Kid and the others looked down and saw the tracks ending into the ground. Why hadn't they noticed that?

"Fine. We jump."

* * *

The ride reached the top. Haru transformed just to be carried and Kid wrapped an arm around Sora's waist. BlackStar and Soul hugged each other.

"Now!" They jumped from the ride, falling straight down, through clouds. Sora and Kid could hear BlackStar coughing and yelling "THEY DON'T TASTE LIKE MARSHMELLOWS!"

"AHHHHHH!" Sora started to scream in fear. Everyone looked at her surprised, then looked down. Well, they certainly hadn't planned on where to land.

* * *

"So, you guys. How was The Nightmare?" Maka asked, holding back her laughter. Each of the 5 was covered head to toe in thick, disgusting, animal poo. Sora glared icily.

"Fuck you..." She hissed. Kid held her back.

"It's not your fault, Sora. I knew you had in mind to hit the circus tent, it's just at the angle we fell-"

"-We landed in the elephant shit. Next time, warn me before you do something stupid." Haru said, wiping the poo off his face. Sora prepared to attack him, when Tsubaki appeared with food.

"I have...food...HAHAHAAAA!" She burst out laughing at BlackStar, almost dropping the food. The 5 sighed as on-lookers joined in with the black-haired girl.

"So un-cool..." Soul mumbled. Kid suddenly got an idea.

"How about a trip to the spa?"

"...They have a spa at an amusement park?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh..." I slipped into the bath water, feeling the dirt and grime slip off of me. Other girls ran out of the water, yelling things at me and what not, but I ignored them completely. It felt nice.

"I'm here~!" Liz announced, dropping her towel. I closed my eyes sharply.

"Just get in; Nudity is illegal you know."

"You would know."

"Actually you would know, that being your JOB and all."

"Oooo you got burned, girl!" Patty chirped, diving into the water. I grinned in satisfaction as Liz moped into the water too. Soon, Maka and Tsubaki arrived in the water, leaning against the wooden wall separating the males from females. We quietly heard the chatter of the boys and all of us grinned as the male side went silent. I winked at Maka and she winked back.

"Oh yeah, he's soo hotter. Even hotter than the last." Maka began.

"Did you see it? It was so big it gave me chills!" Tsubaki joined in.

"See it? I smacked it so hard he cried!" Patty yelled. We could practically hear the boys blush from the other side of the wall and we all burst into a fit of laughter. After talking for a while, the girls left me to scrub the poo off of myself alone. I did though; get to over-hear the boys conversation; them not knowing there was a girl left.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go 'round. Who do you like Soul?"

That was Haru's voice.

"Maka."

"BlackStar?"

"Tsubaki!" The familiar loud voice shouted. Sora snickered. She had already knew.

"Kid?"

"Sora, of course." His voice rang without any hesitation, making Sora blush.

"Crona?"

"S-Should I b-be here?" Sora almost laughed out loud at this.

"Never mind, I'll do myself. I love S-"

Sora leaned against the wall in anticipation.

"Hiya!" A voice shouted. The boys went silent and Sora turned and glared at the person who blew her cover. The girl was about the same height as Maka, with long cascading black curly locks. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine. I was taken back.

"Sarah?"

"SORA-CHAN!"

Sarah dived into the water, and clutched my naked body against her toweled-covered one.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!"

"I got that part- now, get off!"

Sarah was back; my best friend and Maka's cousin.

* * *

"Really? A boyfriend?" Sarah grinned at me like she usually did and I rolled my eyes and pointed to the wall. She gasped.

"He's behind the wall?" She whispered. I nodded. Suddenly, Sarah made a break for it, and hopped right over the wall and into the male's bath. I stared in shock at her fleeing form. What the hell? I pressed my ear up to the wall.

"Which one's Death the Kid?" Sarah's innocent voice rang.

"AHH! GIRL! GIRL! THERES A GIRL!" BlackStar.

"Why, hello there..." Haru, of course.

"WHOA! COVER YOUR MAN PARTS EVERYONE!" Soul. Very predictable.

"A g-girl? I d-don't think I can h-handle this..." Poor Crona.

"I'm Death The Kid..." Kid sounded scared. HA.

Suddenly the wall shook, then was brought down by a powerful kick by non-other than, Sarah. She smiled at me as I dodged death, then regained my posture, examining the now; mixed baths. She had Kid by the arm and gestured for me to take him from her. He looked scared.

"This the one?" Sarah asked me. I almost drowned I was laughing so hard.


	24. Kid VS Haru

Hello reviwers...

heh haven't updated in...oh idk...a few months..?

Still luv meh? ~ please? hah well, ily!

* * *

"Stop touching my hair, Sarah!" I pushed my friend away, annoyed at her questioning antics. Sarah pouted.

"Soraaa~ I wanna braid it. It's so long and soft," She whined.

"That's what she said." Soul said nonchalantly from the couch, earning a high five from BlackStar.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Kid walked in and sweat dropped.

"Do you guys just migrate to my house by yourselves?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Was the collective response.

"Well, out. Me and Sora have to study for the exam."

Maka jumped up.

"SHIT SHIT SHITTTTTT!" She yelled and ran out the door.

"Ha, she forgot." I chimed. Sarah smirked.

"Study, huh?" Her voice was laced with fake innocence. I punched her arm.

"Yes, study."

"Don't worry Sarah, I don't see it either. C'mon BlackStar." Tsubaki stood and dragged her miester out, along with Soul in her other hand. I gasped dramatically at her fading figure.

"Why the doubt people?" I demanded. Haru hopped the couch and onto my lap. Kid sent him a wicked glare that I caught. Hmm… what's wrong with those two..

"Haru, your really fattt, get offf!" I whined, trying to tickle him. Haru didn't budge.

"Kazu's in bed so, I'm off babysitting duty." He announced, cuddling into me. I twitched. WTF HARU. Sarah was the first to see my distressing situation. So she did what any best friend would do.

"See you guys later!"

Wow. Nice.

"Haru, do you mind?" Kid asked. He looked pissed. Awwww how cutee.

"No, I don't. Study you two love birds~" Haru responded, slipping an arm around me. I wiggled in his grip.

"Haru, I WILL drop kick you."

"Ohhh kay then, violence noted! Gees." Haru jumped up and walked out a little faster than usual. I grinned to myself.

"I still got it." I said as I kicked my feet up on Kid's perfectly clean and symmetrical foot rest. But he didn't seem to mind as he took a seat next to me. I grabbed the textbook out of his hand.

"Okay, so we all know I suck at science and you suck at social studies. So, since this is a multi-topics exam we shou-" Kid silenced me with a sweet kiss on the lips and I blinked rapidly and blushed.

"Thought we were studying?"

"Yeah, let's just call it that for a while.."

* * *

"Eruka, what's today again?"

"ITS FRIIIDAY FRIIIDAY-"

"NO, NOT AGAIN!"

Medusa slapped Eruka's head with one of her own snakes in horror.

"Sorry, Medusa…*starts cursing Rebecca Black*"

Medusa sighed. Here she was. Another chance to kill her daughter.

"The haunted house almost worked…almost.." Medusa shook at the memory of the giant spiders.

"Well, were near Death City now…Do you know what you're going to do now, Lady Medusa?"

"Yes…I've got another plan."

Eruka shook with laughter. Medusa surely was the greatest.

* * *

Sora pushed Kid away panting.

"We've been studying for hours…"

He pecked her lips once more.

"You can never be too prepared, my dear."

Sora giggled and Kid went to capture her lips once more.

"AHEM, COUGH COUGH COUGH THERES SOMEONE IN THE ROOM! COUGGHH."

Sora glared from under Kid on the couch.

"Haru, no one likes you, go away!" She joked. Kid smirked absent mindedly. They could hear Haru shuffling and Kid sat up. Sora waved her hands.

"What Haru?"

"Kazu is awake-"

Sora jumped up throwing Kid off the couch and onto the floor and ran to Kazuku's room in an instant. They both sweat dropped. Cooing and loving words could be heard from every hall of the mansion. Sora had gone into what the group called 'mother-mode'. Kid smirked at Haru. Haru scoffed.

"Don't think I'm discouraged that easily." And with that, Haru walked out. Kid sighed and sat up. He really had it in for himself this time.

* * *

Medusa almost puked at the sight. Death's child and her own…Ew. Just. Ew. But she and Eruka had noticed something else. Sora's weapon. Haru. He was definitely-

"Jealous!" She told her sister. Arachane nodded.

"We can use him. To get to Sora… Very good, Medusa." Arachane said with a satisfied smirk. Medusa scoffed.

"Don't talk to me like I'm working for you, sister. This is a temporary truce, remember? Huh?" She stuck her tongue out. Arachane snapped her fingers in protest.

"You wanna go, bitch?"

"I'll take you on!"

"OH NO YOU DID NOT SISTA!"

"I DID, I DID!"

"RAWRRR"

Let's just say the enemies were also preoccupied doing…evil…evil things.. and stuff.

* * *

It was very quiet in the mansion and Sora fidgeted in her bed, trying to warm it up by touching every spot she could with her body heat. But she was still cold.

"Kid!" She knocked on the hall above her head. After a few minutes of knocking and no response, Sora sat up and went to go to his room. But..

"The fuck? My door…won't open." Sora stared at the door in frustration. If she broke it, Kid would cry over his ruined symmetry of the house. On the other hand, she would freeze. Sora pressed her forehead against the door. Sarah was down the hall…Haru was…somewhere. Where had he gone? OMG I HOPE MY BABY ISN'T COLD! Her thoughts roamed everywhere from the exam to Kazuku's crib and just as she was about to fall asleep against the door… She was…blindfolded?

"The hell? Kid? Is that you?"

The lack of a response chilled her to the bone. Hands ran down her sides then cupped her chin all together and hot breath was on her cheeks. Sora blushed angrily.

"Jesus, Kid… You could've knocked."

She heard a chuckle afterwards before lips met hers.

* * *

Kid woke to a few knocks on the wall behind his bed. It was Sora. He rose and stretched tiredly. Maybe she's cold. He waited a few minutes to wake himself up then went to her door. Opening it quietly, he made his presence known.

"Sora..? It's Kid."

"Wait- WHAT?"

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL?"

"HAHAHA! I WIN KID!"


	25. Catch That Demon!

Haru and Kid sat, locked in a glaring contest on the couch. Sora stood angrily in front of them.

"You two. Stay AWAY from me for 24 HOURS!" She yelled. Kid crossed his arms in protest. It wasn't his fault Haru was trying to steal his girlfriend. TRYING TO.

Haru also disagreed with Sora's harsh punishment. What if Sora needed help fighting a kishin egg? Or needed help somehow involving them alone together kissing somewhere..Yeah. She would diffidently need his help.

Both boys were about to speak up in protest when Sora raised a finger.

"Not a word. I am ROYALLY PISSED OFF AT YOU TWO." She marched back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Sarah and Crona looked at her closed door in wonder.

"What did you guys do?" Sarah laughed.

"Must've b-been bad.." Crona added.

"Don't want to talk about it." The boys said in unison. then both marched off to their own rooms.

Outside the mansion, the sisters howled with laughter.

"It's working! Wow..who knew you have a brain up there." Medusa commented, tapping Arachane's head. Arachane ignored the jab and nodded.

"To split up their friendships, relationships, and teams, is the only way to single out a victim for assassination. I heard you dropped your target of your daughter?"

Medusa sighed and nodded.

"I only need Death's son now. What I can do with Sora is…"

"Turn her into a Kishin. I knew it."

* * *

"C'mon Sora, were outta here." Soul said, dragging me backwards.

"What, where are we going." I asked annoyed. Blackstar and Soul smirked.

"Somewhere~" They sang in unison. I scoffed.

"As long as I get to be away from those two idiots, I'll take u two idiots instead." I said, motioning to Kid and Haru; who were, by-the-way, eavesdropping. Blackstar and Soul grinned in accomplishment.

"Off we go!"

Oh helll.

* * *

"I hope you two feel so gay right now." I hissed from my strapped-down seat.

"Nah, it's actually quite comforting. Shoulda brought Maka, she'd stop yelling at me here." Soul said from my side.

"Ow. Ow. Ow, it hurts!" BlackStar screeched. Soul kicked him from

his seat.

"Don't be such a baby, Blackstar."

"I AM A GOD! NOT A BABY!"

"Then STOP WHINING."

Already, we had the whole attention of the place. I wiggled under the straps.

"Whyy, you call this relaxing? THIS PERSON IS PAINTING MY HANDS!"

"Your nails, honey. Your naills."

"Yeah, don't girls like this? Chillax over there."

"UGH, YOU GUYS!"

Soul ran to catch up with me as I stopped away.

"You got the mani-pedi, yo! Be grateful we just got messages."

I rubbed my temples.

"I don't like that stuff. It's WEIRD. LIKE YOU TWO. Like, WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS? TWO BOYS IN A NAIL SALON?"

They both stopped.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE-"

I suddenly started to laugh.

"Wait, you guys go there…? Often?"

"Only open on weekdays, stupid! Get it right!"

"BLACKSTAR!"

"WHATT?"

I laughed my ass off. Awesome blackmail.

* * *

Death paced the death room anxiously.

"But-"

"No, it's impossible. You have to give the order." The figure hissed.

Lord Death sighed.

"If there is no other way, I must do it."

He went over to the schools loud speaker and pressed the button; eyes squeezed shut.

"Attention all students. You all today, no matter what class, receive a mission. Destroy bow miester Sora Urameshi."

The figure grinned; pleased with the progress.

"Good."

* * *

"Crap, where's Kid's mansion again?" I asked the boys sobbing behind me.

"Sorrra, really you gotta promise. C'mon, please?" They whined. I stomped my foot.

"Not promising anything, I said!"

"Aww…"

"WHERES THE HOUSE?" I tugged on my hair, frustrated. But then, I started to get weird looks from everyone as we got close to the DWMA.

"What's your problem…" I hissed to onlookers. They turned their heads, as if they hadn't been staring. I scoffed.

"Hey Sora.. you might want to see this." Soul said, scrapping a paper from an wooden post. I raised a brow.

"What?"

He handed the paper to me and my jaw dropped.

"This is terrible!" I yelled. Blackstar nodded.

"A wanted poster.."

"No, not that! I don't even look like that!"

"SORA, FOCUS!"

"And, god damnit, I am worth sooo much more than 10 G's!"

"10 G'S! LETS KILL 'ER NOW!-"

I slammed BlackStar into the ground with my fist.

"Anyone lay a finger on me and I'll kick their ass."

"Then you got alotta ass to kick…" Soul said, pointing behind me. I turned and gasped. The DWMA miester's. Lined up along the tops of the buildings. All in a fighting position.

"HARU!" I screamed.

* * *

Kid stared at his blank easel in despair. What could he paint Sora to make her happy with him again? A symmetrical flower, perhaps? No… Sora didn't seem into such things. Maybe he could ask Ha- No. Nope. Never. Before today, MAYBE. JUST MAYBE, he would have gone to Haru for such advice, BUT NOT ANYMORE!

"Liz, Patty, Were going out." He yelled. Liz sat up from the sofa and he could hear Patty shuffling in his room.

"Why? Where?" Liz questioned. Kid waved his hand.

"To find an apology gift for Sora.."

"Not going then."

Kid raised a brow at his weapon. Just as he was about to comment, Patty jumped into the room. He raised a finger to her.

"If ANYTHING is out of place in my room…"

Patty just grinned. Never a good sign…

Just then, Haru came sprinting down the steps.

"Where did Sora go?"

Kid shrugged.

"She went out with BlackStar and Soul...why?"

"I think she's in danger."

"WHAT? You 'think' she's in danger?"

"YEAH I THINK, DIDN'T U HEAR ME?"

"Well if it's just a hunch…"

"No, I mean- UGH, SHES IN DANGER COME ON!"

Haru grabbed Kid and ran out of the house. Kid did not like this one bit.

"Why should I believe you?" Kid questioned. Haru seemed to be all over the place, jumpy; unstable.

"I can just feel it okay? the bon between a miester and weapon…OH, WHERES MAKA WHEN WE ACTUALLY NEED HER TO EXPLAIN THIS CRAP?"

Kid sighed and shook Haru's hand. Haru nodded.

"Only when Sora's in trouble.."

"…Will we ever work together.


	26. The Objective

I hopped from building to building dodging bombs, fire, ice and the swinging of every miester's weapon. Soul and Blackstar got lost in the crowds of kids, all having their eyes set on their prey. Me.

"Surrender now!" A girl yelled, slamming me downward. I did a tuck and roll on the pavement to relieve the impact and glared as she took her place beside me.

"Like hell I will!" I lunged to her, my strength being my only weapon. She dodged and seemed to be following DWMA's training codes quite thoroughly. But that itself, was a flaw. I jumped off the side of the wall and knocked her in the face with my foot, knocking her out cold. A move not taught in the handbook.

"There she is!" I heard the voices and prowling feet of the students again and hopping over the girl, booking it down the alley.

"Where are you, Haru?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

Kid looked at the moon overhead, disgusted with everything. Everyone. The DWMA, was empty. And all the wanted posters had shown Haru and him enough evidence to see what was really going on.

"Where do you think they are now?" Haru asked. Kid seethed, pacing down the road with Haru.

"Where ever Sora must be…Oh gosh, she doesn't even have a weapon.. How can my father even let this happen?.."

"Soul and BlackStar are with her though."

"HEY! YOU GUYS, OVER HERE!"

Kid and Haru face palmed at the voices. BlackStar and Soul ran up, panting and bent over.

"You guys are supposed to be with Sora!" Haru said through gritted teeth. Soul and BlackStar frowned.

"Big crowd of kids.." They said together.

"The whole school." Haru and Kid responded. Silence rang for a few more moments between the group; as if they had all started a little plan inside their heads- trying- just trying to think of what they could do. Kid turned to Haru first.

"You train with Sora right?"

"I'm her weapon. Duh."

"So you fight her unarmed?"

"A lot, yeah…"

Haru seemed confused and Kid sighed.

"What does she normally do when unarmed?"

"Fight, retreat and repeat….Oh I see."

Kid nodded to the rest of them.

"We can follow her way of fighting and that will lead us to where she is. Come on!"

The boys took off, by starting to hop from building to building.

"Okay!" Soul started.

"She was cornered near the school so…"

"Fight." Blackstar said, stopping on top of a roof, seeing skid marks.

"Retreat…" Haru said, jumping into the alley.

"Repeat." Kid knelt down to the injured girl on the ground and nodded.

"Definitely Sora's expertise…"

"This way then, I hear yelling!" Haru said, motioning to the end of the alley.

* * *

I flipped one miester over my shoulder, then another. And another. The crowd of them all coming at me at once seemed endless. I was seriously doubting myself winning this fight. I need 2 main things to fight more than 1 enemy. My weapon, which is NOT HERE…And no doubt that I'll win WHICH IS GONE..

So let's start by getting a weapon.

The next boy to come at me, was my un-lucky first contender. Throat punch, face slam, groin kick. Once on the ground, I lunged for his sword-like weapon and retreated with it onto a roof top. The weapon sent pulses of electricity through my body and I felt my hands burning. Of course my soul wave length wouldn't match; but this is the best I can do right now. The students figured out where I had gone in no time and were again; flying at me with weapons pointed. But to their surprise, I had one of my own now. I sent my demon wave length out and into the open; into the weapon and the pain in my hands went numb. I lunged once more into the crowd with one out of two of my main things to fight more than one enemy… Secretly, my hope was with others.

* * *

Maka paced the prison cell anxiously along with Crona, Tsubaki, Sarah, Liz, Patty and baby Kazu.

"I cannot believe we've been arrested." Maka sobbed.

"My perfect- My flawless- My innocent record- Ohhh!"

"Shut up and stop whining!" Liz yelled at her, pointing accusingly.

"We wouldn't be in here in the first place if SOMEBODY hadn't been targeted."

"How can you blame Sora for being targeted by the DWMA?" Tsubaki said with a nervous smile.

"How could she have known.."

"Well, I'm sorry for letting Kazu answer the door…" Sarah said, laughing casually.

"The guards were pleased we went so easily."

"WE didn't have our miester's..or weapons." Patty said frowning. Kazu rolled around whining. Maka banged on the door for the 25th time that hour.

"Please, you have to let me out! These people are crazy!"

The loud voice from the other side boomed threateningly.

"I WILL GUARD THIS DOOR UNTIL FURTHER ORDERS FROM LORD MEDUSA."

…The room went silent and each female and 2 males stood up straight; the hairs on their necks up high.

"Medusa."

* * *

"WOOHOOO!" Arachane yelled, spinning in her chair. Or.. Lord Deaths Chair.

Lord Death sighed depressingly at her and Medusa roaming around the Death Room easily. Medusa felt as if she could squeal with joy right there, but her mission was not over yet.

"So Death, I really have to thank you. Thank you a lot. You put all the rebellers, the teachers, anyone who resisted the order to kill her in those prison cells- You've been more than gracious." She said grinning. Lord Death looked away.

"Only because of _her_. Not for anyone else. The students…" His bright voice had dimmed and seemed far away. His mask was peering to any point in the room, anything but Medusa. She clapped her hands together once, summoning her snakes. She was beyond pleased.

"You've earned your right. You wish to see her, Lord Death?"

Arachane kicked her feet up, amused. Lord Death nodded slowly.

"Bring her in, my children. Bring her to us…" She said to her snakes.

"Lady Death."


	27. The Fight To Shinigami!

Thanks everyone for your loving support...

Oh, what the heck-

I LUVVLES CHU ALL ! ~

* * *

The second I locked eyes with Haru, relief flooded my features. Although still in the same mess I was in before, I felt the relief just from seeing my partner grinning back at me from over the crowd. Then relief turned back into determination.

"HARU, YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Without hesitation I watched Haru and the others maneuver through the vengeful students and all the way to me. I grabbed his hand and her flung me above the crowd as he transformed. I grinned.

"Now, this my fellow classmates- is a battle."

Arrows, upon arrows, upon arrows rained down on them- regard to safety was none. BlackStar and Kid settled for hand to hand combat as me and Haru kicked some serious ass. And to tell you the truth,

I was pleased.

Our student body groaned in defeat as they were each individually detained from fighting any longer and Haru became human again.

"Now, I'd like to ask...what. the. hell?" I roared at them. At my friends as well. Soul motioned to the students bound together with rope.

"All we know is there's a price tag on that pretty lil' head of yours. They know the rest." He said. Kid piped up as well.

"And our weapons and miester (nods to Soul) are missing.." He said with regret in his voice.

I turned to the students.

"Well?"

"Its Medusa...-

* * *

"- She's taken over the school. She says she has a secret weapon and such, but man I don't know what! She got Lord Death himself to tell the school to exterminate her own daughter...She wants to take over the whole city, then the world with Arachane by her side and Lord Death at her will!" The guard whimpered.

Maka cringed back with the others.

"I was afraid of that..."

"Don't still act like you know everything." Liz shot at her. Maka waved her insult away.

"There's no use for bickering like this if Lord Death is in trouble..." Tsubaki hissed at them.

"Lord Death? WHAT ABOUT THE FREAKIN WORLD PEOPLE!" Sarah shouted, stomping her feet in agony. The anxiety in the suddenly crowded cell was becoming unbearable.

"We have to be quiet or we'll be caught..." Crona said as he finished tying up the guard.

"We need to work together and form a plan! Find our weapons and mietsers and make it to Lord death before it's too late." Maka said.

It was only then as the group snuck from their chamber, that they realized the only way to save everyone else, was to first save themselves.

* * *

Sora and the others made it back into the school unscathed, but not far from the danger themselves.

"Are you sure we should have left them tied up there? They could help and stuff..." Soul tried. Sora glared at him as they walked around another corner in the maze that was their school

"Uhm they attacked me, so I kicked their ass...It's kind of a done deal." She responded nonchalantly. Haru snickered as Soul crossed his arms defiantly.

"That's how friendship works with Sora too...it's a very complicated system." Haru chimed in. Sora grinned at her partner, all until their fun was interrupted.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

"Uh-oh it's the popo-" BlackStar said, taking a step back.

"Far from it my dear- Witches."

The group exchanged tired glances.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Medusa looked out over Death City with a disgustingly sweet smirk played across her lips. The city was hers for the taking. Her daughter was out of the way by now, without her weapon she was defenseless. Other than that bit of madness...

For if she had survived, Medusa always had a Plan B.

* * *

"Hello?" A ghostly whisper rang out.

...

Maka grabbed onto Sarah and Liz for support and looked wildly into the darkness.

"D-Did anyone else hear that?"

Patty switched Kazu to her other shoulder to hear better and nodded into the blankness.

"Me! I heard it!"

"Sounds like someone c-calling for help..." Crona squeaked.

The group moved closer to the calls until they found a chamber door similar to theirs, with lit torches on either side of it.

"Gees, it is really dreary down here. They need to make over this dungeon, maybe a little bit more color on the walls...torches, really? That's soooo 500 BC..." Liz chatted away.

"Liz? Is that you?"

The girls screamed in unison while Crona covered his ears.

"WAIT! It's not a ghost! I remember that voice! DR. STEIN!" Maka yelled, banging on the door. The reply was instant.

"Ugh thank GOD." Dr. Stein's voice replied.

" MAKA? ARE YOU OKAY SWEETY?" Another voice screeched not so far behind.

Maka's enthusiasm went into a downward spiral. Liz and Patty laughed hysterically.

"They locked me in here...with _him_. He's been sobbing for _hours._ Maka, put me out my misery!" Dr. Stein's muffled voice pleaded.

"Let's go." Maka said, trying to flee the area. Sarah grabbed onto her arm.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast- Dr. Stein is a good fighter, we'll need him."

"I'm in here too..." Sid's' exasperated voice rang out.

"Least we found some teachers!" Sarah said, trying to brighten the mood.

"MAKA! SWEETIE, DADDY LOVES YOU!"

"Oh, brother..."

* * *

Eruka and the Mizunes attacked in unison, diving at them this way and that. Sora was getting pissed off at all the dodging rather than counter attacks.

"Ugh, stupid frog!" BlackStar hissed, his hands burning from holding Soul.

"Loud mouth!" Eruka shot back, using tadpole bombs to counter.

The walls crumbled around them from the destruction of a support beam and Kid ran over.

"The symmetry...ruined..." His eyes shot to the Mizunes and Eruka. They shrunk back and

BlackStar, Soul, Haru and Sora got behind Kid for cover. Sora touched his shoulder.

"It's okay Kid, their just walls.."

"This school my father built is of perfect symmetry. A school for fighting against evil like them. I will not let my father's hard work go to shame- And I'm going to stop this invasion of Death City in his name!"

As if on que, Kids grim reaper powers seemed to flood the hallways and his soul expanded tremendously. Eruka gulped and the Mizunes hid behind her.

"Does he always do this after big monologues?"

"Only sometimes..."

"You four go... I got the witches..." Kids _deathly_ (See? like a pun or something...) tone rang out.

The four nodded and gave Kid a pat on the back before evacuating to the stairs. They had to make it up to the Death Room. Halfway up the steps, a large explosion shook the building and Sora knew Kid had meant business. They all did.

This was their mission now.


	28. Deal Breaker?

Everyone thank Aku12~

* * *

Arachne looked Medusa warily.

"You feel them...don't you?"

Medusa scoffed.

"Child's play- Their soul protects are laugh worthy. Yes.. shes alive. I expected this though..." Medusa said, opening a dusty old book. Arachane narrowed her eyes.

"Your using the book? Why? A kish-"

"Stop talking Arachane and get rid of her friends. I can't have them interfering." Medusa said, hushing Arachane as she spoke aloud. The sister sighed and when to the stairs leading down to their prey.

"Arachane dear.."

"Yes, Medusa?"

"If Sora is alive, bring her back with you. I have a new plan."

Medusa laughed and slammed her book of spells down, letting creatures from the depths all over Death City come alive.

It was time.

* * *

"YAHOOOO! OUTTA MY WAYYYY! SHINIGAMI-SAMA, WE'RE COMIN-"

Soul covered the blue-haired ninjas mouth and the group 'Shhh'd' him out.

"Don't you know what the hell a sneak attack is?" Sora hissed angrily. Haru sighed as they snuck up the corridor into a more open hallway.

"My bad." BlackStar said with a shrug.

"One more flight of stairs."

The group groined in unison, before repeatedly feeling the floor shake below.

"Gees, Kids really kicking ass down there..." Sora said looking down. A sense of realization swept over them and a deep silence rang out. It was time for the pep talk, alright.

"Alright- Battle Strategies. We know Shinigami is cooperating for the good of Death City, so he's okay for now. We know Arachane and Medusa are together on this. We don't know where our partners are...most of us.. and we know if we don't stop this now... something bad. Really bad is going to hap..pen.." Sora explained, then looked out the window. The others did the same.

A deep black abyss of clouds rolled over Death City, reeking of Black Magic. And...overall... **Death.** That's what scared Sora the most.

* * *

"Wow... Kid...what.. did you do?" Maka choked out. Kid grinned, panting on the rubble.

"Restored (pant) honor.."

Rubble and broken pieces from the walls littered everywhere from what the eye could see. The Mizunes were scattered around unconscious along with Eruka and her frogs. Liz did her famous 'tsk tsk tsk'.

"More like destroyed dignity.."

"Soras group is up that stair case" Kid hissed back at them. Liz high fived patty and they giggled, running with the group past Kid and up to Sora.

_Sora's P.O.V_

"Soul!" A voice yelped, coming up behind them. Everyone tensed to kill, but relief was soon with them again. Maka dived and tackled Soul to the group, almost in tears. Liz and Patty ran up holding Kazu and Crona not far behind. Surprisingly, Stein and Spirit were here as well. Tsubaki bowed to BlackStar and they exchange smiles. Sarah ran to mr and punched me in the stomach. How sweet.

"What the fuck...ow.."

"YOU LEFT USSS, BISHH!" She whined, but held my hands to her cheeks.

"I worried. So did Crona, right Crona?"

Crona gave a nervouse wave from her side and I regained my posture.

"This..ow.. is serious Sarah. We're in deep shit, I'm telling you. Shinigami-sama is being held hostage."

A hush fell over the group and partners reunited nodded to each other. I stomped my foot.

"This isn't a game."

"It never was Sora." Stein said, jumping in.

"This has all been about you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"_What?_"

"Think about it. Every time somethings happened Medusa and Arachne, they wanted you. I don't know why, I don't know for what, but they want you. This whole thing- Death City just seems to be a plus because.. You are the main objective. You always were."

I looked away from the groups questioning stares and fought to hold back a few tears. As much as I didn't want to admit it- It was true. All of it. These attacks... they were focused. All long. Ever since I came here. The haunted house, Medusas visit to the school... It was all for me.

People were hurt because of me. People _are _hurt. Lord Death, Shinigami-sama, the great and powerful!.. Has been brought to his knees..for my sake..

It was...

..My fault.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked quietly, to no one in particular. I closed my eyes.

"To end this, we must give them what they want."

...Me.


	29. The Plan All Along

"NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The group fired back at me. I glared and narrowed me eyes.

"This is MY decision! I want to do it! Its for Death City and Shinigami-sama!" I yelled. Haru shook me by my shoulders.

"Are you kidding? Theres so many other ways-"

"Really? THEN TELL THEM TO ME!"

Haru looked at me long and hard and was silent. I nodded.

"I have to do this. You just have to trust me. You all do."

Spirit, Sid, and Stein looked at us all, then to me and nodded.

"Even in the worst of times... it seems the students have reached up and become equal to their teachers. We agree with the plan." Sid said and grinned at me.

"I... I allow you.." Sarah choked up. Liz and Patty nodded at me too.

"Just don't get hurt, or I'll KILL YOU!"

I laughed and put up my hands.

"Okay okay!"

Crona smiled at me lightly and nodded. Onii-chan approved..

" I suppose you can take the lead _this _time..." Maka said with a cough to cover up her emotions. Soul snickered.

"I'm okay with this plan too." He said, then saluted at me.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU URAMESHII!" BlackStar yelled with a thumbs up.

I smiled at them.

"Haru?"

Haru sighed and pulled my cheeks.

"I'm counting on you ok?"

"Thanks you guys!"

I ran up the steps as fast as I could, wiping tears from my face.

Never look back.

* * *

"AHHH, HELP ME PLEA-...nn...gh.."

The people screamed in horror as another person was slain on the streets of Death City. Kishin Eggs were everywhere, ripping up infurstructure, killing the innocent-

Feeding on thier souls. The moons bloody grin was bigger then usual..

The city was in chaos.

* * *

"She better be back soon..." Haru said, crossing his arms defiantly. Liz and Patty giggled at his protectiveness and soon everyone cracked a smile.

"How sweet."

The group jumped and around only to come face to face with Arachane. They got into battle ready positions.

"Now now...I only wanted to play.." She lifted up her arms only to have thousands and thousands of spiders come out of her sleeves and she herself disappeared into the mass as well.

"SHITSHITSHIT SPIDERS AGAIN!"

* * *

The walls were beginning to crumble as Sora flew up the steps.

"Lord Death, Lord Death! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Her voice cracked at the end, desperation eating away at her.

"Sora?"

A familiar face bounced in front of her at the top of the steps and Sora broke out into the biggest grin she had ever had. She probably didn't look to brave though with tears streaming down her face.

"Lord Death-" She bowed.

Lord Death was in a jail cell surrounded by the most powerful witches spell she had ever seen. And another figure sat next to him.

"Bow Master Sora! Boy am I glad to see you! I was waiting for my knight in shining armor.. Or courageous school girl.."

Sora laughed and wiped her tears.

"I'll have you out of there in no time, you two!" She grabbed the bars instinctively and was immediately thrown back against the wall. She coughed and rubbed her head.

"This cell is guarded by Medusa's Book Of Spells. The book is the only thing that can break this spell." The figure next to Lord Death said, rising from its seat. It was a females voice. Sora stood and nodded.

"I'll bring it back to you. The book of Spells. I'll free you two, no matter what it takes, so put your trust in me!" I yelled. The women smiled.

"We trust you."

Sora nodded.

"**Where is Medusa?"** She hissed with anger, feeling the madness making itself known in her head.

"Right here-"

Pain exploded into Soras side as she was slammed up against the wall a second time. Medusa squeezed her against the concrete, hoping to cut off air as she spoke.

"So you survived hm? How surprising... were you trying to prove yourself to me? Your worthynesssss?" She hissed with a snakes tongue. Sora kicked her in the stomach and caught her breath as Medusa recovered a few feet away.

"**What are you talking about?**" She yelled. Medusa smirked.

"You still haven't realized hmm? What your real purpose in this life is?"

Sora glared at her.

"**Its whatever I want it to be, that's what!**"

"Listen to yourself Sora.. your voice... Look at yourself." Medusa held up a piece of glass from the broken windows in front of Sora and smirked. Sora looked.

Her eyes were the blood lust red, horns prominently poking out of her hair. Razor sharp teeth jutting from her lips.

"**A demon?...**" Sora said knowingly. Medusa grinned evilly.

"**_My KISHIN._**"


	30. Down In Death City

This is the final chapter of Down In Death City.

-sniff sniff- thank you sooo much for loving my characters and plot line~

* * *

The roar of Medusas laughter filled the room as Sora fell to her knees.

This was the plan all along...

For me to be a kishin.

She should have known better then to come here, familiarize herself with the school and the city...

It was all a trick.

She'd never thought about it, but..

Why _did _she come to Death City after all?

She had done it to train to be a better miester, right? Since kishin eggs were abundant here..

No... That was wrong now. Medusa had proven so.

She hadn't known it, but..

Medusa had been controlling her from the very start, to where they were now.

Just a puppet.

"Do you understand Sora?" Medusa said, touching her cheek.

"You've always been mine.. And now it's time to stop playing around. You have to keep up your end of my plan."

Medusa opened up her book of spells and touched the floor while magical words spilled from her lips. A spell.

Already in demon form, Sora's body began to ache and she thrashed from side to side, from the pain. The world was turning black in her eyes. The madness was consuming her.

What should she do?

..What could she do?

"SORA, DON'T YOU LISTEN HER!"

The voice shook the room and Sora weakly opened her eyes.

"**Kid..."**

Kid stood tiredly in the door way as he strained his voice for Sora to hear.

"Everything you've done in Death City has been on your own free will. She's lying to you! And what, you think all you've done up to this point has been a lost effort? You've trained so hard to be the best you can be, you've shown us that. Your friends. Do we mean nothing to you too? ... Do I mean nothing to you..?"

"Pesky boy you are.. Just like your father." Medusas hand went up and her snakes shot out wildly at Kid.

**"NO!"**

Before she knew it, Sora was in front of Kid, ripping the snakes' heads off.

Kid blinked at the speed she rescued him and looked at her.

"Sora..."

The witch in front of her seethed anger.

"You WILL be my Kishin whether you like it or not!"

Her soul boosted in size and shook the building harshly.

Sora gave a sharp toothed smile.

**"I've decided I'm just going to kick your ass instead."**

Sora grabbed her book of spells and slammed it to the ground, making the spell cease in continuation.

"Wrong choice."

Medusa grabbed Sora by the throat and shot her upwards, through the roof.

"SORA!" Kid jumped out the window and flung himself up to the roof. Medusa followed close behind.

Sora coughed, holding her throat. Kid kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe?"

Sora glared at him.

"**Do I look okay to you.."**

Kid chuckled and Sora whacked his shoulder.

"Ready to give up?" Medusa asked, landing in front of the two. They stood up.

"Not a chance." Sora replied, coming out of her demon state. Medusa raied a delicate brow.

"No powers hm?"

"I'm going to do this the old fashioned way." She said, putting her fists up. Kid stood by her and nodded.

"Me too."

Sora and him exchanged a glance and they both smirked.

"Teaming up huh? Cute. But it's not going to make a difference."

"C'mon!" Sora jumped up and prepared to slam her leg down on Medusa, but she grabbed Sora and flipped her over her head. Kid then kicked Medusa in the side causing her to duck down holding her stomach in pain, while he jumped over her in time to catch Sora ebfore she could hit the ground.

"Nice moves, hunn." Sora said with a smirk. Kid put her down.

"Thankss."

"Don't you two celebrate just yet!"

Her dark arrows shot out, wrapping the two together. Their hands and feet were locked away, unable to move.

Sora narrowed her eyes, Kids cheek pressed against hers.

"What's this attack suppose to do? Make us uncomfortable?"

"I'm uncomfortable..." Kid commented. Medusa yelled in frustration.

"DIE!" A final arrow shot out, ready to kill them both.

"Hurry, we have to move!"

"I can't move my hands!"

"But we can!" The deadly arrow sliced in half, as Soul's familiar weapon form came into view.

Medusa gasped.

"What.. that can't be possible! I had you two locked up!"

Maka landed in front of Kid and Sora and smirked.

"Not just us..."

BlackStar jumped up from the hole in the roof, swinging Tsubaki in his hands and Haru followed after him.

Medusa stepped back, glaring.

"This wasn't in the plan..."

"Neither was this.." Lord Death said, joining them with the women he had been locked up with.

Kid stiffened looking at her.

Medusa stepped more near the edge of the roof.

"Don't even try to run. Look down." Maka said, crossing her arms.

Sora and Kid peered off the edge as well.

The streets of Death City were filled with the student miesters, and citizens armed with weapons. Arachane was in custody in the middle of the crowd, staring up at her sister in regret.

"It's over, Medusa."

"So it is, Sora. So it is.."

* * *

"Ugh, finally. I was getting hot being stuck to this moron.." Sora exclaimed pinching Kid's cheek after the arrows disapeared. He rustled her hair up with his hand and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Sora! Isn't there something you'd like to say...?" Maka said, stomping her foot on the Death Room's floor.

"Hmm... something to say..."

He friends face palmed themselves and shook their heads in unison.

"I'm just kidding you guys, geess. Thank you guys for having my back.. I really appreciated it.." Sora said, looking away.

"Awwww, your welcome Sora..." Patty said, hugging her.

"Still, I don't want your guys-"

"GROUP HUG!"

"NO, OH GOD NO PLEASE!"

Lord Death watched as the many students tackled Sora to the group and chuckled.

"Medusa, Arachane and the other witches are locked up..." Spirit said, walking up to him and wiping his hands off.

"Good. And that city's back under control, correct?"

"Yep. I still can't believe our students saved the day.. Sora especially."

"Well, there's a lot of unexpected things that can happen Down In Death City."

"Yeah, your right about that one."

"PLEASE I CAN'T BREATHEE! GET OFF!"

* * *

THE END


	31. Sequel

Greetings readers, reviewers, people of the internet!

The sequel has been started to Down In Death City.

Why don't you go check out chapter one, 21?

The title of this seqeul: Death is A Demon's Best Friend

Enjoy.

-Scarlet


End file.
